Akin ka na lang
by behindthosewalls
Summary: Bakit mo ba kasi ako hinalikan? Ano ba talaga ako sa'yo?
1. Simula

**A/N: **Bagong fanfic. Matagal din akong hindi nakapagsulat ng fanfic. Gagawa akong muli. First time kong gumawa ng by-chapter na tagalong. Sana magustuhan niyo. Reviews and criticisms ha? :)

**Diclaimer: **Ang naruto at ang mga karakter na ginamit ay hindi ko pagmamayari.

**A.U. and OOC.**

**Akin na na lang**

By: Harley88

"_Bakit mo ba kasi ako hinalikan? Ano ba talaga ako sa'yo?"_

Ch.1- Simula.

* * *

"Hoy Sakura! Hinayhinay lang sa paglamon. Magdiet ka nga. Baka maging lumbalumba ka niyan balang araw." Sermon ni Ino sa kaibigan matapos ipatong ang bag sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Inirapan lamang siya ni Sakura.

"Asa naman. Mula pagkabata ko ibang klase na akong kumain. Ni minsan hindi ako tumaba. Alam mo yan no." Sagot naman ni Sakura sabay subo ng kanin. Ngumiti naman si Ino.

Magkababata silang dalawa. Meron pa silang isang kababata ngunit kasulukuyan itong nasa ibang bansa. Mula pa noon, petite na ang figure ni Sakura. Pink ang kanyang buhok at hindi ito lalagpas ng balikat. Simple lamang siya magayos at talaga namang malakas kumain. Matangkad at slim naman si Ino. Mahaba at blonde ang buhok na madalas niyang itali ng mataas. Ligawin ito kaya naman napakarami na niyang naging boyfriend di tulad ni Sakura na ni minsan ay hindi pa nagkakaroon. Ang madalas nitong idahilan ay "wala pa sa utak niya ang pumasok sa relasyon." Maganda rin naman si Sakura at marami rin itong manliligaw kaya lang, karamihan sa mga ito ay binasted na niya. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. Werd di ba?

"Haha. Oo. Hindi ka tumaba at hindi ka rin tumangkad" pangaasar ni Ino with a smirk. Inirapan siyang muli nito.

"Wag kang mayabang! Hindi kasi ako natutulog sa tanghali. At least kaya kong kainin ang kahit anong gusto ko. Hindi tulad mo, halos patayin na ang sarili sa diet. Pa'no kasi, takot bumalik sa dating figure. " Sagot nito sa kaibigan habang nakangiti.

"Tse. Manahimik ka nga babaeng malapad ang noo." Sambit ng blondie sabay irap.

"Haha! Pikon na si taba!" Gatong naman ni Sakura. Bigla naming nagtawanan ang dalawa.

"Ino, nandito ka lang pala. Kanina pa kita hinahanap. Tara! Sama ka sa akin, ititreat kita." Sabi ng bagong _ehem _boyfriend ni Ino nang lumapit ito sa lamesa ng dalawa. Ngumiti naman si Sakura.

"Ah…teka. Hindi pa kasi tapos kumain si Sakura. Sasamahan ko muna siya."

"Ah! Hindi na! Ano ka ba, patapos na rin naman ako. Sumama ka na sa kanya. Mukhang kanina ka pa nga niya hinahanap." biglang singit ni Sakura.

"Sigurado ka?"

"Oo naman no. Sige na, hinihintay ka na niya oh. "Sagot niya habang nakanigiti. Tumayo na si Ino at nagbeso sa kaibigan. Kinuha na ng boyfriend niya ang mga gamit nito. "Ah.. bye Sakura, usap na lang tayo mamaya" Wika nito at tuluyan ng umalis.

Naiwan namang magisa si Sakura. Mabuti na lamang at tapos na rin siyang kumain. "Tsk. Ano ba naman 'tong pineapple juice nila hindi masarap." Sambit ng dalaga. Tumayo siya upang kumuha ng bagong inumin nang biglang…

"SHIT!" sigaw ng isang binata.

"Ah..a..so-sorry"

Katatayo pa lamang kasi ni Sakura nang may makabangga siyang isang binata at dahil sa katangahan, natapunan niya ito ng juice sa suot nitong shirt.

"So-sorry ." Sambit muli ni Sakura sa binatang kausap niya. Nakatitig pa din siya sa damit ng binata. Kumuha siya ng tissue at pinunasan ang damit nito.

"Walang epekto yan. Di bale na. Sa susunod kasi wag ka nang tatangatanga ha? Tumingin ka sa dinaraanan mo." Sambit nito. Wala masyadong emosyon ang pananalita nito. Hindi niya malaman kung mayabang ba o sarcastic ang lalake basta ang alam niya malaki ang kasalanan niya.

"Ah…oo. Sorry talaga kasi hindi kita napansin. Hindi ka kasi kapansinpansin eh." Sabi ni Sakura sarcastically. Aba! Hindi siya pahuhuli dito. Tumingin siya sa mukha ng lalake. Medyo nasindak naman siya sa kagwapuhan nito. Matangkad ang binata. Sa katunayan nga hanggang balikat lamang siya nito. Gwapo ito, maputi, itim ang mga mata at ang buhok. Pero gayun pa man, hindi siya nagpadala sa kagwaphuan nito.

"Hn. Maliit ka na nga hindi ka pa nagiingat sa dinaraanan mo. Sa susunod kasi gamitin ang mata."

Umusok naman ang ilong ni Sakura. MALIIT? Hindi naman masyado. Petite was the right term. Papalagpasin na sana niya ang sinabi ng poging binata nang gatungan pa nito ang pangaalaska. "Malapad pala ang noo mo no?" Sambit nito sabay smirk.

Nagputukan naman ang mga ugat ni Sakura sa noo. "AH GANON? So kelangan mong manglait? Palibhasa kasi iyang buhok mo binabahayan ng iba't ibang klase ng ibon. Diyan ka na nga." Sambit nito sabay kuha ng gamit at tuluyang magwalk out.

Napasmirk namang muli ang binata. Nasesense niya na, na magiging masaya ang buhay niya dito bilang kolehiyo.

* * *

"Lecheng lalaki yun. Laiitin ba naman ako! Maliit tapos malapad ang noo! Ang kapal ng mukha niya. Sino ba siya sa akala niya? Hindi naman siya saksakan ng gwapo. Dapat pala sinuntok ko siya sa sikmura kanina. Hmp. Di bale na nga. Leche yun. Panira ng araw. Sana hindi ko na siya makitang muli." Sambit ni Sakura habang naglalakad patungo sa library.

Nasa 4th floor ang library ng University. Sa tuwing stressed siya o iritable, dito siya nagtutungo upang magpalamig ng ulo. Mahilig siyang magbasa ng libro kaya naman ito ang ginawa niyang tambayan. Minsan naman ginagawa niya rin itong kwarto, dito siya natutulog. Pumunta siya sa paborito niyang pwesto nang may matagpuan siyang ibang babaeng nakaupo sa kanyang "sulok". Pero imbis na itaboy ang taong nakaupo dito, tinabihan niya ito at kinausap.

"Uhm… Hi. Gusto mo rin ba dito? Ito kasi ang madalas kong tambayan. Refreshing kasi tapos wala pang mangugulo sa akin. Kaya lang mukhang ginugulo kita ngayon. Hehe. Pasensya na. Ay, ako nga pala si Sakura. Ikaw?" Dirediretsong wika nito sabay ngisi na parang batang paslit. Napangiti naman ang dalagang tinabihan niya.

"A…ano… Ako nga pala si.. ah.. Hi-hinata." Pagpapakilala nito habang nagbablush. Mukhang mahiyain ang dalaga. Ngumiti naman si Sakura.

Maganda rin si Hinata. Mahabang kulay ube ang buhok. Maputi siya at tulad ni Sakura, petite din ito. Mas malaman nga lang ito ng kaunti sa kanya. Natuwa naman si Sakura dahil may bago na naman siyang kaibigan.

"Ah. Hi hinata. Uhm.. Ano yang binabasa mo? Gusto mo, sabay ka sa aming kumain bukas?" Alok nito sa kausap. Ngumiti rin si Hinata. Mukha itong nabuhayang ng dugo. Halata kasing wala itong masyadong kaibigan.

"Sige. Mu…mukhang masaya yan. Salamat." Sagot nito sa kanya. Hindi na nagbasa ang dalawa at nagkwentuhan na lamang habang nagpapalipas ng vacant time.

* * *

"Tsk. Ang lagkit. Ang tanga kasi nung babaeng bumangga sa akin." Sambit ni Sasuke matapos maghugas ng kamay. Buti na lamang at may dala siyang extra shirt sa kanyang kotse. Lagi naman talaga siyang may dalang extrang damit dahil may mga biglaan siyang lakad. Laro ng basketball, gimik kasama ang barkada at date kasama ang mga chicks niya.

"P're, mukhang walang talab sa'yo yung kagwapuhan mo dun sa babae kanina. Nilait ka pa. First time yun ah." Pangaasar ni Neji sa kaibigan niya. Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke.

"Nilait ko kasi." Sagot nito. Pero, napansin din niya ang kaibahan nung nakabangga niya kanina sa ibang babae sa unibersidad at sa iba pang babaeng nakakasalamuha niya.

Halos lahat kasi ng babae ay nagkakandarapa sa kanya. Gwapo kasi ito at matipuno. Suplado nga lang siya pero malakas sa chicks. Dumaan lang siya ay nagtitilian na ang mga tao. Habulin siya ng mga babae at maging ng mga binabae. At dahil marami siyang die-hard fans, nagtayo ang mga ito ng souvenir shops. Maari kang bumili ng Sasuke pillows, Sasuke mugs, Sasuke paintings, Sasuke pins at iba pa. Ang pinakamurang picture niya na mabibili mo ay nagkakahalagang 500php. Kung magaling kang tumwad, mabibili mo ito sa halagang singkwenta lamang. Marami na nga ang yumaman sa negosyong ito. Kaya kung gusto mong kumita ng malaki, magtinda ka ng larawan ni Sasuke.

"Kahit na ba. Hindi ka pa nga ata niya kilala. Hn. O ano, okay ka na?" Tanong ni Neji ng makita niyang nakatulala ang binata sa kawalan.

Iba nga naman kasi talaga yung babae kanina. Maganda siya at namangha siya sa kulay berdeng mga mata nito. Malapad nga lang ang noo niya pero medyo attracted siya dito. Teka… ano ba 'tong iniisip niya? Maliit yung babae at nilait siya nito. Si Uchiha Sasuke nilait ng isang maliit at payatot na babae na malapad ang noo. Hindi siya magpapahuli dito. Gagantihan niya ito kahit anong mangyari.

"Hoy. Sasuke." Takang takaka na talaga si Neji sa kung ano ang tumatakbo sa utak ng kaibigan. Wala kasing emosyon ang mukha nito pero halatang malalim ang iniisip nito. At dahil matalino siya, narealize niya kung ano ang iniisip ng kanyang kaibigan. Yung babae kanina. Obviuos naman.

"Sabi ko na nga ba may gusto ka dun sa babae kanina" Wika ni Neji. Bigla namang bumalik sa sarili si Sasuke. Nag smirk muli ito.

"Hn. Asa naman. Sa dinamirami ng mga naging nobya ko, magkakagusto ako sa tulad niya? No way." Sambit nito. Ngumiti naman si Neji at nanatiling tahimik.

* * *

"Ang lakas naman ng ulan." Naiiritang wika ni Sakura habang nakatayo sa ilalim ng waiting shed, hindi kalayuan sa kanilang Unibersidad. Hindi naman kalayuan ang dorm nila sa Unibersidad kaya lamang, habang naglalakad siya ay bigla namang bumuhos ang ulan. At dahil wala siyang dalang payong at wala rin siyang boyfriend na maghahatid sa kanya sa kanyang inuuwian, kailangan na lamang niyang magabang ng tricycle o kaya ay antaying tumila ang ulan.

"Mukha namang hindi titila yung ulan. Tsk. Sana may dumaang tricycle." Nanginginig na siya sa lamig. Nabasa kasi siya ng ulan habang naglalakad. Mga 30 minutes na syang nakatayo sa ilalim ng waiting shed pero halos lahat ng dumaraang tricycle eh may lamang pasahero. Hindi niya naman afford na magtaxi pauwi dahil kulang ang pera niya.

Mayamaya, may kotseng nagbusina. Hindi niya ito pinansin pero nagbusina itong muli sa kanya. Tumigil ito sa harapan niya at ang bintana ng driver ay bumaba. Nagtaka naman siya kung sino ang misteryosong tao sa loob ng sasakyan.

"Sabay ka na." Sabi ng gwapong lalake sa kanya. Nagdalawang isip naman si Sakura kung sasabay ba siya sa lalakeng ito. Mukha naman siyang mabait pero hindi siya pwedeng magtiwala basta na lang. Baka mamaya marape pa siya. Pero, at least gwapo ang mananamantala sa kanya. Imposible namang pagnakawan siya nito dahil mukha itong mayaman sa porma at sasakyan pa lamang nito. Ang hirap namang magdecide.

"Uy. Sakay ka na. Mukhang lalo pang lalakas 'yung ulan oh." Sabi nito habang nakangiti sa kanya. Ngumiti naman si Sakura sabay ipit ng buhok sa tainga.

"Ah..si-sige. Kaya lang, basa ako." Sabi niya matapos pumasok sa sasakyan ng lalake.

"Ayos lang yun. Saan ka ba nauwi? Hatid na kita." Sabi nito na lalo namang nagpakilig kay Sakura. Grabe. Natagpuan na ata niya ang "dream guy" niya.

"Ah..Malapit lang. Kaliwa ka sa kanto, tapos diretsuhin mo lang, maymaya kumanan ka kapag nakita mo yung "aling bebang's store". Tapos… diretso lang ulit kapag may nakita ka ng kulay orange na dorm, yun.. dun ako pansamantalang umuuwi." Sagot niya sabay kagat sa labi. Kinikilig na talaga siya. Itim rin ang buhok ng lalakeng kausap niya. Maputi rin ito at mukhang mas matanda ito sa kanya ng ilang taon.

Napangiti naman yung binata sa sinabing mga direksyon ni Sakura. "Akala ko ba malapit lang? Tsaka, sana sinabi mo na lang sa akin yung pangalan ng dorm mo para hindi ka na nahirapang magpaliwanag. Alam ko naman yung mga dorm dito."

Namula naman si Sakura sa kahihiyan at kilig. Oo nga noh? Sana pala sinabi niya na lang yung pangalan ng dorm nila. Kahit kelan talaga…di bale. At least napangiti niya yung binatang kausap niya.

"Ha-haching!"

"Giniginaw ka ah. Eto oh, panyo. Punasan mo yung mukha mo. Tsaka, ito, suot mo jacket ko." Inabot nung poging lalake ang kanyang panyo. Kinuha naman ito ni Sakura. Tapos, kinuha nung lalake yung jacket niya sa may passenger's seat sa likod at sinuot ito sa dalaga. Pilit namang pinipigil ni Sakura ang pagkakilig. Pero sa totoo lang, gusto na niyang tumili. Ang sweet nung lalake. Gwapo pa. Sana single pa siya at ready to mingle.

"Uhm..thanks. Pasensya na ha? By the way, ako nga pala si Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ikaw? Uhmm… anong pangalan mo?" Tanong niya habang nakatitig sa panyong ibinigay sa kanya ng binata.

"Ah.. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Sagot nito habang seryoso sa pagmamaneho. Ngumiti naman siya. _Itachi…sounds nice. _Sabi niya sa kanyang isipan sabay ngiti.

Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa sa biyahe. Dahil magaling magpigil si Sakura, kahit na kilig na kilig na siya eh, hindi naman ito nahalata ng binata.

"Ah..dito na ako. Thank you ulit Itachi ha? Uhm… salamat din sa jacket. Lalabhan ko na lang tapos ihahatid ko sa bahay niyo. Saan ka ba nakatira?" Dirediretsong sabi niya bago bumaba. Ngumiting muli ang gwapong binata.

"Wag na. Sa'yo na yan. Bagay naman sa'yo eh. Terno sa kulay ng mga mata mo."

Ngumiti naman si Sakura. "Ah.. sige. Thank you. Bye." Wika niya at tuluyan ng bumaba sa sasakyan.

Nginitian naman siya ni Itachi at kinawayan bago umalis. Dalidali naman siyang pumasok sa loob ng kanilang dormitory nang harangin siya ni Ino.

"Hoy lapad-noo, sino yon? Aba… hindi mo kinukwento sa aking may taga-hatid ka na pala. Sino yun ha? Gwapo ba?" Nakangiting tanong ni Ino. Namula naman si Sakura.

"Ah…uhm…oo." Sagot niya. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Ino.

"TALAGA?" nakangiti niyang tanong.

"oo nga." Sagot ni sakura. Nagtitigan muna sila at sabay na nagtilian sa sobrang kilig.

"Kwento mo sa akin anong nangyari!" Dalidaling tanong ni Ino. Nagkwento naman si Sakura habang patungo sa kanilang kwarto.

* * *

"Tsk. Kotse kaya ni Kuya yun?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sasuke habang nagdadrive pauwi. Aalukin kasi sana niya ng ride pauwi yung babaeng nakabangga niya nung lunch nila nang makitang naunahan na siya ng ibang binata. Dapat talaga hindi na siya nagdalawang isip na ihatid ang dalaga. At dahil kahawig ng isa sa mga kotse ng kuya niya ang kotseng naghatid sa dalaga, iniisip niya tuloy kung kuya niya ba ang naghatid dito.

"Bakit ko ba yun pinoproblema? Tss. Di bale na nga." Sambit ni Sasuke habang nakasimangot.


	2. Welcome Party ni Uzumaki

**A/N:** salamat sa lahat ng nagbasa at nagreview. Natouch ako. :D

Eto na po ang second chapter. Yihaa! :D

**Ch.2**- _Ang welcome party._

* * *

"A..ako nga pala si Hi-hinata" Nahihiyang pagpapakilala ng dalaga kay Ino nang sumabay siya sa kanila sa pagkain ng lunch kinabukasan. Nginitian naman siya ni Ino.

"Hi Hinata! Ako nga pala si Ino. Buti na lang sumabay ka sa amin." Sabi nito habang nakangiti. Patuloy naman sa paglamon si Sakura. Walang pakialam sa nangyayari.

"Ah… Hina-chan. Pagpasensyahan mo na iyang si Sakura. Ganyan talaga yan pag gutom. Walang naririnig. Parang halimaw kumain." Pangaasar nito sa kaibigan. Inirapan naman siya ni Sakura.

"Nye. Nye. Wag mo ngang pansinin yan si Ino. Epal na naman kasi." Sabi nito matapos magmake face.

Ngumiti lamang si Hinata. Hindi naman sa wala siyang kaibigan kaya siya madalas na magisa. Mahiyain lamang talaga siya at mas nais niyang mapagisa o kaya ay magtago. Siguro ay isa ring dahilan ang pangloloko sa kanya ng mga dating kaibigan. Dahil sa alam ng mga tao na anak mayaman siya, madalas lamang siyang utuin at gamitin ng kanyang mga kaklase noong highschool pa siya. Nagpapalibre ng ganito, nagpapabili ng ganyan. Hindi naman siya makahindi dahil natatakot siya na baka iwasan siya ng mga ito. Kaya siya na lamang ang lumayo at hanggang ngayong college na siya eh, nasanay na siyang magisa. Pero ngayon, feeling niya ay komportable siya kapag kasama niya ang dalawang dalaga. Hindi dahil sa pareparehas silang mga anak mayaman kundi dahil alam niya na mga tunay na kaibigan ito.

"Ayan. Takot na ata sa'yo si Hinata. Nakita na niya ang iyong tunay na kulay." Pangbubully ni Ino sabay tawa.

"Baka naman sa'yo siya takot. Ayaw niya sa mga biik. Oink! oink!" Sagot naman ni Sakura. Nagtawanan naman ang tatlo.

"Haha. Hay naku Hinata, masanay ka na sa amin. Ganyan talaga kami, laging nagaasaran. Di bale, kapag lagi ka nang sumasama sa amin, lahat ng hiya mo sa katawan matatanggal." Sabi ni Sakura matapos nilang magtawanang tatlo. Ngumiti naman si Hinata.

"Ah…oo nga pala Sakura, bakit hindi ka na lang magpahatid sundo sa driver niyo o kaya dalhin mo yung car mo dito? Lagi ka kasing nagtatrike eh afford mo naman ang car. Baka mamaya mahold-up ka pa no." Sambit ni Ino matapos sumubo ng yogurt.

Sikat na mga doctor ang mga magulang ni Sakura. Sa katunayan pa nga, halos ang buong angkan ng Haruno ay sikat sa larangan ng medisina.

"Eh kasi, mas gusto kong sumasabay sa kotse mo. Tulad kanina. And besides, mas nageenjoy ako kapag nagkocommute. Ngayon lang kasi ako nasanay na bumyahe ng magisa na hindi ginagamit ang kotse ko o nagpapahatid sa dirver. Tsaka, hindi naman halatang mayaman ako. Bakit sila magkakaroon ng interes na holdapin ako?" sagot nito matapos sumubo ng ulam.

"Nge. Eh, hindi ko na masyadong nagagamit yung kotse ko dahil may mga naghahatid-sundo na sa akin. Pero…kung diyan ka masaya edi go." Wika ni Ino. Ngumiti lamang si Sakura.

"Ay, oo nga pala, welcome party ngayon ng mga Uzumaki. Babalik na kasi dito si Naruto." Sambit ni Ino. Namula naman si Hinata nang marinig ito. Mabuti na lamang at hindi napansin ng dalawa.

"Oh? Babalik na si kulugo? Masaya yan! The more the merrier!" Excited na sabi ni Sakura. Magkakababata kasi silang tatlo. Matagal nang magkakaibigan ang mga pamilyang Uzumaki, Haruno at Yamanaka. Kaya maging sila ay naging matatalik na magkakaibigan din. Malapit ang dalawang dalaga kay Naruto kaya naman excited ang dalawa nang mabalitaang babalik na ang kaibigan.

"Haha. Oo! May mapagtitripan na naman tayo!" masayang sambit ni Ino. Tahimik naman si Hinata habang namumulang parang kamatis.

"Uhm…Hinata, okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Sakura nang makitang namumula si Hinata. Ngumiti naman si Ino.

"Hmm…kilala mo ba si Naruto? Kasi…malaki ang possibility na magkakilala kayo dahil ang Hyuuga family ay madalas ding makasalamuha ng mga pamilya namin. Kaya nga nagtataka ako kung bakit ngayon ka lang namin na kilala." Tanong ni Ino sa dalaga.

"Ah…Oo. Ki-kilala ko siya. Mi-minsan lang kasi ako sumama sa family gatherings a-at madalas akong magtago ka-kaya hindi niyo siguro ako napapansin" nahihiyang wika ni Hinata.

"Ooooh. Crush mo ba si Na-ru-to?" Tanong naman ni Sakura. Lalo namang namula si Hinata. At dahil hindi naman slow ang dalawa, na-gets na nila ang ipinahihiwatig nito.

"Uhm..Hina-chan, wag mo nang sagutin. Baka sumabog ka na."Pangaasar ni Ino. Ngumiti lamang si Hinata.

"Uhm…Ino, uuwi muna ako sa bahay namin. Susunduin kasi ako ng driver, As usual, gusto akong paayusan ni mama. Hay." Sabi nito habang naglalakad ang tatlo patungo sa parking lot ng Unibersidad.

"Ah…ako din uuwi sa bahay namin eh. Ikaw Hinata? Gusto mong sumabay?" Alok nito sa dalaga.

"Ahh…hindi na. Sasabay na ako kay Neji. Parehas naman kaming sa bahay umuuwi eh." Wika ni Hinata.

"Ah..ganun ba? O sige, una na ako sa inyo. Bye!" Sabi ni Ino sabay beso sa dalawang kaibigan. Pumasok na siya sa kanyang kotse at nagdrive pauwi. Kumaway naman ang dalawa sa kanya.

"Hay… Excited na ako mamaya. Uhm…pa'no pala kayo nagkakilala ni Naruto?" Tanong ni Sakura sa kausap. Ngumiti naman si Hinata at muling nagblush. Inaalala ang isa sa mga pinakamasayang parte ng kanyang buhay.

"A..ano kasi, mga bata pa lang ka-kaming dalawa, pinagkasundo na kami ng mga magulang namin. Magkasosyo kasi sa negosyo ang mga magulang namin ka…kaya ko siya nakilala. Siya rin ang una kong naging kaibigan." Sabi ni Hinata habang namumula. Para namang binuhusan ng tipak ng tae si Sakura sa sobrang pagkagulat. **SI NARUTO PINAGKASUNDO KAY HINATA?**

"HA? Talaga? Bakit hindi man lang niya sinabi sa amin?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura. Ang liit talaga ng mundo. Akalain mo yun?

"Ah…hindi ko rin alam. Ba-baka nahihiya siyang sabihin sa inyo." Sagot naman ni Hinata. Natawa naman si Sakura.

"Sus. Eh, nung nagtae nga siya sa ramen restaurant hindi siya nahiyang ikwento sa amin. Walang hiya sa katawa yun. Baka hindi niya lang naintindihan ang ibig sabihin ng 'ipinagkasundo'. Medyo slow kasi yun eh. Pero, mabuting kaibigan yun. Wag kang magalala. Hindi ka magsisisi." Sabi ni Sakura sabay tawa. Natawa din si Hinata.

"Ahh…Saku-chan, nandiyan na pala si Neji. Bye." Pamamaalam nito sa kaibigan. Naglakad na ito papunta sa pinsan tsaka kumaway na muli kay Sakura bago tuluyang umalis. Naiwan namang magisa si Sakura. Kasalukuyan siyang nakaupo sa isang bench habang naghihintay ng sundo nang may matagpuang isang red-haired na dalagitang biglang dumakmal sa isang lalake.

_Landi naman nitong babae. Akala mo naman maganda. Sexy lang siya. Apat pa ang mata. Ano ba yan. Sabi ng isipan ni Sakura._

Napasmirk na lamang siya. Dalidali namang kumalas yung binata sa pagkakahalik nung babae. Kahit na malayo, napansin ni Sakura ang pandidiri nito. At nang humarap na yung binata, namukhaan niya ito. Ang maangas at mayabang na Uchiha. Yung natapunan niya ng pineapple juice kahapon. Hindi niya ito kilala ng personal dahil hindi naman niya ito nakakasalamuha sa mga family gatherings at special occasions pero dahil sikat ito, alam niya na ito ay isang UCHIHA. Sana nga lang hindi niya kapatid yung gwapong UCHIHA ITACHI na nagpasakay sa kanya sa sasakyan kahapon. Sana lang.

"Miss Haruno" Sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. Ang kanyang personal na driver. Ngumiti naman siya at sumunod na dito patungo sa kanilang sasakyan.

* * *

"Teka" malamig na sabi ng gwapong Uchiha nang bigla siyang halikan ni Karin. Kumalas siya kaagad at pinunasan ang labi.

"Bakit Sasuke-kun? May problema ba?" Malanding tanong nito sa binata habang pinaglalaruan ang kanyang buhok gamit ang hintuturo. Halata sa itsura ng binata na iritable ito.

"Oo." Malamig nitong sagot.

"Ano?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Karin.

"Ikaw."

Ngumiti naman si Karin na parang tanga. "Si Sasuke talaga ang hilig magbiro."

"Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?" Sarkastikong sagot nito. Natameme naman si Karin. Barado kasi. Pero gayun pa man, tumawa lamang ito. Slow kasi kaya hindi niya na-gets ang pinahihiwatig ng poging binata.

Nakita ni Sasuke si Haruno na nakaupo sa bench bago umalis sina Neji. Kasama pala nito ang pinsan ng binata na si Hinata. At ayon sa kanyang sources, Sakura ang pangalang nito. Hindi niya rin alam pero interesado siya rito. At tila nakatingin ito sa kawalan. Nais niya sana itong lapitan at pagtripan ng bigla namang dumating ang bruha at dakmalin siya. Akala kasi niya na "EX" siya ni Sasuke gayong nilinaw naman ni Sasuke na wala siyang interes dito. Fling man o kaibigan, **WALA.**

"Lumayo ka nga sa akin. Nakakabadtrip ka" Sagot ni Sasuke kay Karin.

Sumimangot naman ito. "Bakit Sasuke? Mabaho ba hininga ko? Nagtoothbrush naman ako ah. Nagargle pa nga ako eh." Sabi nito sabay amoy sa kanyang sariling hininga. Nagputukan naman ang mga ugat ni Sasuke sa noo. Gusto na niyang batukan ang babae dahil sa kabobohan at paglalandi nito. Kung hindi lang sana ito babae kanina pa niya ginawa.

"Ano ba naman Karin. Hindi kita gusto. Ilang ulit ko nang sinasabi sa iyo yan ah." Sabi ni Sasuke dito. Muli itong sumimangot.

"Ganu'n ba? Okay lang yun pwede namang—"

At bago pa matapos ang sasabihin nito, umandar na papalayo ang kotse ni Sasuke.

* * *

"Woah. Naruto, ikaw ba talaga yan?" Nagtatakang tanong nila Sakura at Ino sa blondieng binata. Ganu'n pa din naman ang itsura nito. Mas lalo lang itong gumwapo at tumangkad. Dati kasi ay magkasing height lamang sina Sakura at Naruto. Ngayon ay matangkad pa ang binata kay Ino. Masayahin pa din ito at madaldal. Maningning pa din ang mga asul nitong mata.

"Wow. Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Ang gaganda niyo! Kayo ba ang mga kababata ko? Para kayong mga model sa ibang bansa!" Masayang wika nito sa dalawa sabay yakap. Niyakap din siya ng mga ito. Grabe, apat na taon din silang hindi nagkita.

"Naruto talaga, hindi pa rin nagbabago." Wika ni Ino matapos kumalas ng dalawang dalaga sa kanilang group hug. Gwapo talaga ito sa suot niyang tuxedo.

"Uy! Hinata!" Sigaw ni Sakura nang makita ang dalaga. Nakatali ng mataas ang kanyang mahabang buhok at ang dulo nito ay kinulotkulot. Lumitaw ang kaputian ng dalaga sa suot niyang pulang minidress. At dahil sa hiya at kilig, kakulay din ng kanyang pisngi ang damit.

"Hina-chan?" Nakangiting tanong ni Naruto. Kumabog naman ng bonggang bongga ang puso ni Hinata. Tila binahayan ng mga paru-paro ang tiyan niya. Nagtinginan naman sina Ino at Sakura.

"O siya, Hina-chan. Kukuha muna kami ng maiinom ni Sakura. Maiwan na muna namin kayo." Sambit ni Ino. Umalis ang dalawa nang nakangiti.

Naiwan namang namumula si Hinata.

"Hay naku Ino, alam mo bang pinagkasundo pala iyang sina Hinata at Naruto" Sambit ni Sakura. Nasamid naman si Ino sa iniinom.

"Oh? Aba! Bagay sila. Teka…alam ba ni Naruto yun?"

"Haha. Malamang alam niya yun pero baka hindi niya alam ang ibig sabihin ng pinagkasundo" Sabi ni Sakura habang tumatawa. Natawa din si Ino.

"Ay…oo nga pala no? Nakalimutan kong may tililing sa utak iyang si naruto. Pero, maswerte silang dalawa sa isa't-isa." Wika ni Ino habang tinititigan ang dalawa.

"Ahh…Ino, punta lang muna ako ng CR ha? Naiihi na kasi ako." Sabi nito sa kaibigan.

"Ha? Ah… O sige. Tinatawagan din ako ng boyfriend ko sa cellphone. Kakausapin ko lang. Mukhang seryoso itong paguusapan namin eh." Sagot ni Ino sa kaibigan. Ngumiti naman si Sakura.

Naglakad naman si Sakura patungo sa CR samantalang si Ino naman ay nagtungo sa labas ng party upang sagutin ang tumatawag sa kanyang cellphone.

"Hello?" Sabi ni Ino. Umupo siya sa isang marble bench habang hawak ang cellphone na nakatapat sa kanyang tainga.

"HA?" Napasigaw si Ino sa narinig.

* * *

"Ugh… Ano ba yan. Sasabog na ang pantog ko." Sambit ni Sakura habang dalidaling naglalakad patungo sa Comfort Room. Nasobrahan kasi siya sa pagtungga ng iced tea. Ayan tuloy.

"Ouch." Sabi nito ng makabangga ang isang binata. Bumunggo kasi siya sa dibdib nito. Halos mapatid naman ang engot na si Sakura.

"Tsk. Ano ba naman yan, pangalawang pagkikita pa lang natin babangain mo na naman ako. May galit ka ba sa akin?" Tanong ng isang pamilyar na boses. Nagulat naman si Sakura.

* * *

_Sorry. Nananadya talaga ako. Gusto kong mangbitin. LOL. :) O ayan. 2nd chapter. Bibilisan ko ang pagupdate dahil malapit na ang pasukan at ayokong mawala ang inspirasyon ko sa pagsusulat. reviews and criticisms ha? :D_


	3. A twist of events

_A/N: Thank you ulit sa mga reviews. Heto na po ang ch.3, sana magustuhan niyo. :D Pasesnsya na kung masyadong mahaba ang mga chapters ko. Sorry na. :)_

**Ch.3- A twist of events.**

"I-ikaw?" Sigaw ni Sakura nang makita ang nakabangga sa kanya. Ang mayabang at maangas na Uchiha. Tulad ng inaasahan, nasa welcome party rin ang binata. Tch. Sa dinamirami naman ng pwede niyang mabangga ito pa. Panira ng gabi.

"Tch. Pambihira naman. Tatangatanga ka na naman ba Haruno?" Sarkastikong sabi nito sa dalaga. Tinaasan naman niya ito ng kilay.

Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke na lalong ikinainis ni Sakura. Iritable siya sa smirk nito. Para bang gusto niyang sapakin si Sasuke kapag ginagawa niya yun.

"Eh ikaw tong nakaharang. Nakita mo nang daanan 'to ng tao diyan ka pa tatambay at magpapacute. Tch. Akala mo naman kung sino. Tabi nga" Pagtataray ni Sakura. Tinabig niya ang lalake pero hinila nito ang braso niya. Napatingin naman siya dito.

"Matapos mo akong i-umpog diyan sa malapad mong noo hindi ka man lang magsosorry? Ibang klase ka rin no?" Sabi nito habang tinititigan siya ng maigi sa mata. Medyo nailang naman si Sakura kaya kumalas siya sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Sasuke.

"Hmp. Sorry po mahal na hari. O, ayan, Masaya ka na?" sarkastikong sabi nito. Nagpagpag naman ng tuxedo si Sasuke at naglakad papalayo sa kanya.

"Bastusan? Salamat ha." Ani ni Sakura sabay irap. Naglakad na siya patungo sa CR.

* * *

"Wow. Ang laki ng pinagbago mo Hina-chan. Ang haba na ng buhok mo tsaka, lalo kang gumanda." Wika ni Naruto habang inoobserbahang mabuti ang namumulang dalaga.

"Sa-salamat Naruto-kun. Ikaw din." Sabi nito habang nagbablush.

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Naruto. "Ha? Anong ako din? Humaba din ba ang buhok ko at lalo din akong gumanda?" Pagbibiro nito sa kausap. Natawa naman si Hinata.

"Ahh...ang ibig kong sabihin, la-lalo kang gumwapo. Ang laki rin ng pinagbago mo mula nung huli kitang makita four years ago." Sagot nito. Napakagat naman siya sa labi. Ngumiti naman si Naruto.

"Ahaha. Masaya ako at nakita kita ulit Hina-chan. Halika, kuha tayo ng makakain." Sambit nito sabay hila sa kamay ng dalaga. Lumakas naman ang pagtibok ng puso ni Hinata nang hawakan ni Naruto ang kamay niya. Lalo siyang namula pero sumama na lamang siya dito dahil nais niyang mas mapalapit pa sa binata.

* * *

"HA?" Sigaw ni Ino nang marinig ang sinabi ng kausap.

"Ba-bakit naman? May nagawa ba ako? May nasabi ba ako? Ano?" Dalidali pero mahinahong sabi ni Ino. Nangingilid na ang mga luha niya sa lungkot at inis.

"Fine. I don't deserve you anyway" Sambit ni Ino sabay baba ng cellphone. Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagiyak. 2 weeks pa lamang sila ng boyfriend niya at ito ang unang lalake na sineryoso niya. Akala niya magtatagal sila dahil maayos naman ang relationship nilang dalawa hanggang sa tawagan siya nito at makipagbreak ng walang matinong dahilan.

"Hn. O, eto" Sabi ng isang lalake. Napatingin naman si Ino dito. Pamilyar ang mukha nito. Inaabutan siya nito ng panyo pero hindi niya ito pinansin.

"Tch. Kunin mo na yung panyo. Kumalat na yung mascara mo oh. Ang kapal mo kasi maglagay eh" Sambit nito. Napangiti naman si Ino sabay kuha sa panyong iniabot ng lalake.

"Ah, thanks. Ano nga palang pangalan mo? You look familiar kasi eh." Wika nito sabay punas sa mga luha niya. Ngumiti naman ang kausap nitong binata.

"Nara Shikamaru. Parehas tayo ng University na pinagaaralan. Tsaka, family friend namin ang Yamanaka family. Ikaw si Ino di ba?" Tanong nito. Tumango naman si Ino.

"Kilala mo na pala ako. Kilala ko ang family niyo and I often see you sa University. Salamat ulit ha." Sabi nito at muling nanahimik. Tinabihan naman siya ni Shikamaru.

"Hm. You don't deserve him." Wika nito sa dalaga. Nagbuntong hininga lamang si Ino.

"Pa'no mo naman nasabi? Hindi mo pa nga ako kilala eh. Hindi mo din alam kung anong pinagdaanan namin for you to say that." Sagot nito.

"Hm. Siguro nga pero, ang alam ko lang, hindi tama na makipagbreak sa isang babae via phone." Wika nito. Naalala niya tuloy yung sinabi nung lalake.

"_Hindi na kita gusto Ino. Sorry."_

Naiyak naman si Ino. Dinurog ng lalake ang pride at puso niya. Aba. Siya si Ino Yamanaka. Pero, kahit anong pagmamatigas ang gawin niya, masakit talaga eh. At hindi niya na mapigilan ang umiyak. Inakbayan siya ni Shikamaru for comfort. Sumandal naman si Ino sa kanya.

Kinuwento naman ni Ino ang nangyari. Tahimik namang nakinig si Shikamaru sa kanya. She was happy deep inside. Bukod kasi kay Naruto, wala na siyang ibang close na kaibigang lalake. Buti na lang ngayon ay meron na siyang panibagong kaibigan na pwede niyang iyakan at sabihan ng mga problema. She felt safe in Shikamaru's arm.

* * *

Masaya si Sakura habang kumukuha ng pagkain. Halos lahat kasi ng nakahain sa buffet ay paborito niya. Lahat naman ata ng pagkain paborito ng dalaga. Sinigurado niyang lahat ng putahe ay matitikman niya.

"Lahat yan kakainin mo? Ayos ah. Parang hindi ka babae." Pangaasar ng Uchiha kay Haruno. Umirap naman si Sakura at tinitigan ito. Nakatayo ito sa tabi niya at nagpapalagay ng fish fillet sa kanyang plato.

"Eh ano naman ngayon ha? Inggit ka? Gaya ka" pambabara ni Sakura at naglakad patungo sa dessert bar.

"Hindi. Amazed lang. Ilang eating contests na ba ang napanalo mo?" tanong nito. Umusok naman ang ilong ni Sakura sa inis.

"Bakit mo ba ako sinusundan ha? Tss. Madami na. Sali ka?" Sagot nito. Nagsmirk namang muli ang binata.

"Hmm. Hindi kita sinusundan at wala akong balak sumali sa mga eating contests mo. Baka pati ako kainin mo." Pangaasar nito na ikinairita naman ni Sakura. Nagmake face siya at namili na ng kukunin niyang dessert. Ang dami kasing nakahain at dahil sa dami na ng pagkaing kinuha niya, hindi niya na kayang magbitbit pa ng iba.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. Nagtaasan naman ang mga balahibo ni Sakura. Kilala niya ang boses na iyon. Humarap siya dito. Tama ang hinala niya. Si Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh, buti nakahabol ka kuya. Kamusta meeting? Akala ko ba may pupuntahan ka pa?" tanong ni Sasuke sa kapatid. Nginitian naman siya ni Itachi.

"Maagang natapos ang meeting namin. Nagustuhan naman ng clients ang presentation. Na-cancel na yung isa kong meeting dahil may emergency yung isa kong kliyente kaya ako nakahabol." Wika nito. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Sakura sa narinig. **KUYA?**

"Magkapatid kayo?" tanong ni Sakura kay Itachi. Nginitian naman siya ni Itachi na nagpakilig sa kanya. Buti na lamang at magaling siyang magpanggap.

"Ah...oo. Nakababata kong kapatid si Sasuke. Bakit? Hindi ba kami magkamukha?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Ahh... magkamukha naman. Magkaiba lang kayo ng ugali." Sambit nito.

"Hn. Kilala mo pala 'tong si Haruno." Biglang singit naman ni Sasuke.

"Ah...oo. Nakita ko kasi siyang nagaabang ng sasakyan nung isang araw sa may waiting shed malapit sa University niyo. Pinasakay ko na siya kasi mukhang lalo pang lalakas ang ulan." Sabi nito. Ngumiti naman si Sakura.

"O sige, mauuna na ako. Pinapatawag kasi ako nila Mom at Dad. May ipapakilala atang bagong client. See you around Haruno." Sambit nito. Para namang binahayan ng libu-libong paruparo ang bituka ni Sakura. Tumango lamang siya habang minamasdan maglakad patungo sa kanyang mga magulang ang nakatatandang Uchiha.

"Tch. Wag ka ng umasa" bulong ni Sasuke dito. Napatingin naman si Sakura sa kanya.

"Ha? Pinagsasabi mo diyan?" Painosenteng tanong nito.

Naglakad namang muli papalayo si Sasuke kay Sakura. Napabuntong hininga na lamang ang dalaga.

* * *

"Dad! Ayoko!" Reklamo ni Sakura nang marinig ang sinabi sa kanya ng mga magulang. Nagbuntong hininga naman ang kanyang ina.

"Anak, pagisipan mo muna ha? Malay mo, magustuhan mo naman yung lalakeng ipinagkasundo namin sa iyo." Mahinahong sambit ng kanyang ina. Nanahimik lamang si Sakura at hindi na muling sumagot.

"Oo nga naman Sakura. Para din naman sa ikabubuti mo 'to" pangungumbinsi naman ng kanyang ama. Tumingin lamang sa kanila si Sakura ng may halong inis. Mula pagkabata niya ay iginagalang niya na ang desisyon ng kanyang ama't ina. Pero, ang "arranged marriage" ay wala sa kanyang utak. Wala siyang balak magpakasal sa isang taong hindi niya naman mahal.

"Kahit ano pong pangungumbinsi ang gawin niyo, hindi ako papayag. NO. Ayoko po." Magalang pero matigas namang sagot ni Sakura. Nagtinginan naman ang kanyang mga magulang.

"Matagal pa naman ang kasal niyo, may oras pa para makilala niyo ang isa't isa ng lubusan at malay mo, matutunan mo siyang mahalin." Wika na kanyang ina.

Muli namang nanahimik si Sakura. Hindi siya naniniwala sa mga ganitong desisyon lalo pa't biglaan. Buti sana kung ang sitwasyon niya ay tulad kanila Naruto at Hinata na bata pa lamang sila, naging magkaibigan na sila at doon sila ipinagkasundo. Tsaka, halata naman sa dalawa na gusto nila ang isa't isa. Eh siya, malay ba niya kung umiihi sa kama yung lalakeng napili ng mga magulang niya para sa kanya. O kaya, baka hindi sila talo. Hindi sila magkasundo. Minsan kasi, may mga taong hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang turing mo. Hindi na hihigit pa doon. Meron din namang mga pagkakataon na nahuhulog ang loob mo sa isang tao habang tumatagal. Pero papaano kung hindi mangyari yun sa kanya? O kaya, paano na lang kung mainlove siya sa iba?

Mahirap talagang maging only child. Hindi pa sinasabi sa kanya ng kanyang mga magulang kung sino yung lalake. Surprise daw and she hates surprises. She's about to decide kung makikipagkita siya dito on Saturday. Sabi ng kanyang mga magulang, isa lamang itong friendly date pero, napipicture out niya na ang mga susunod na mangyayari after niyang pumayag sa Sabado.

"Hmm... bahala na. Pagiisipan ko muna pero as of now, NO." Sabi nito sabay tayo sa kanyang kinauupuan. It was a Sunday, 2 days after ng welcome party ni Naruto. Lunch time noon at dahil sa kanilang pinaguusapan, nawalan ng gana kumain si Sakura kahit na masarap pa ang nakahain sa kanilang lamesa.

Nagkulong siya sa kwarto buong maghapon. Nagbasa lamang siya ng libro at humiga sa kama. Infairness, namiss din naman niya ang kanyang kwarto. Pero, she was already bored. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang alarm clock sa tabi ng kanyang bedside table. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Hello? Ino? Busy ka ba?" Tanong ni Sakura sa kaibigan. Tinawagan niya ito dahil gusto niyang lumabas at magpalamig ng ulo. She needed fresh air and someone else to talk to.

"Ha? Ah...sorry. Busy kasi ako eh, nagpaplano na kasi kami para sa debut party ko." Sagot ni Ino dito. Debut na nga pala ni Ino next, next week. Halata naman sa kabilang linya na busy ito kaya nagpaalam na lamang siya at nagbuntong hininga. Knowing Ino, malamang na marami itong preparations. Ayaw niya namang istorbohin si Hinata dahil baka may date sila ni Naruto. Kaya, lumabas na lamang siya at nagtungo sa Konoha park kung saan siya madalas tumambay noong bata pa siya. Hindi ito masyadong malayo sa kanilang bahay kaya dito niya naisipang magpunta. Kesa naman magmall pa siya at gumastos. Magmumunimuni na lamang siya at magpapahangin. Magiisip na rin siguro kung pupunta ba siya sa pesteng date na yon. Kung bakit naman kasi naisipan pa ng mga magulang niya na ipagkasundo pa siya.

Kakaunti lamang ang tao sa park. May mga batang naglalaro, mga magjowang namamasyal at nagpPDA, meron ring mga magbabarkadang nakatambay lang at nagkukwentuhan. Umupo na lamang siya sa swing at nagobserba sa paligid. Lalo naman siyang nalungkot dahil lalo niyang nadama ang pagiisa.

* * *

"Oh mga pare, nice game. Nagenjoy ako" Masayang sabi ni Naruto habang nagbibihis silang magbabarkada.

"Hn. Oo nga eh, buti na lang at marunong ka nang magshoot ng bola. Pagbibiro ni Shikamaru dito. Nagtawanan naman silag magkakaibigan.

"Wew. Oh, Kiba, uwi ka na?" tanong ni Naruto dito nang makita itong naglalakad palabas ng CR bitbit ang mga gamit.

"Ah...oo. May pupuntahan pa kasi ako, sa susunod ulit" sambit nito.

"Ganun? O, sige, bye! Ingat!" Sabi ni Naruto dito sabay kaway. Naglakad naman na ito papalayo.

Nagspray naman si Sasuke ng pabango.

"Teme naman, walang ganyanan. Naiinlab ako sa'yo eh" pangaasar nito. Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke. Nagayos na ng mga gamit ang mga nagagwapuhang mga binata at naglakad na patungo sa parking lot. 2 motor at 2 kotse ang naiwan. Nauna nang umalis si Naruto dahil may date pa sila ni Hinata at susunduin pa niya ito sa kanilang tahanan. Sumunod naman si Neji na patungo na sa kanilang bahay. Halos sabay namang umalis sina Shikamaru at Sasuke gamit ang kanilang mga motor.

Mahigit isang lingo ring hindi nagamit ni Sasuke ang kanyang motor. Paborito niya ito lalo na kapag bumabyahe siya. Nakaramdam ng uhaw ang gwapong binata kaya tumigil muna siya sa park upang bumilli nang maiinom. Itinabi niya muna ang motor sa gilid ng puno at pumunta sa isang maliit na snack store upang bumili nang inumin. Aalis na sana siya nang may makitang isang pamilyar na dalaga na nakaupo sa swing, di kalayuan sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke at naglakad patungo sa kinauupuan ni Sakura. Nakasimangot ito at malalim ang iniisip.

"Kaya ka lalong pumapanget eh, lagi kang nakasimangot." Pangaasar ng binata. Nagulat naman siya sa narinig at napatingin sa gwapong Uchiha. Tiningnan niya lamang ito. Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke.

"Malungkot na nga yung tao, mangaasar ka pa. Okay ka din eh noh?" sagot ni Sakura. Sumeryoso naman ang mukha ni Sasuke. Mukha ngang may problema talaga ang dalaga. Hindi niya rin alam pero interesado siyang marinig kung ano kaya tinabihan niya ito.

"Hn. Gusto mo ng ice cream?" alok ng binata nang makakita ng isang ice cream stand hindi kalayuan sa swing. Ngumiti naman si Sakura. "Libre mo?"

"Oo." Sagot nito nonchalantly.

"Talaga?" tanong muli nito habang nakangiti na parang paslit.

"Oo nga."

"Sige ba! Tara!" Pangaaya naman ni Sakura na para bang first time makakakain ng ice cream. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke. _Tch. Parang bata._

Nagorder naman si Sasuke ng dalawang ice cream. Isang small cone at isang large cone. Ngumiti naman si Sakura. Nang ibigay na ng tindera ang ice cream, iniabot ni Sasuke ang small cone kay Sakura. Sumimangot naman ito.

"Oh? Binigyan ka na nga ng ice cream nakasimangot ka pa din. Baka gusto mong bawiin ko yan?" pangaasar nito. Nagpout naman si Sakura.

"Papaano naman akong hindi maiinis eh magoorder ka na lang ng ice cream hindi pa pantay tapos yung malaki sa iyo yung maliit sa akin. Sinong matutuwa doon?" dirediretsong sabi nito.

"Tch. Eh buti nga nilibre kita diyan. Kung ayaw mo edi akin na"

"Hindi. Wag na. Akin na to." Sagot naman ni Sakura. Ngumiti naman yung tindera sa dalawa. _Ang sweet naman nang dalawang to. Hayy..._

"Sige na nga, o yan, sa'yo na. Wala pang laway yan." Wika ni Sasuke. Tiningnan naman siya ng masama ni Sakura.

"Nangaasar ka ba?" Sarkastikong tanong nito.

"Ayaw mo?"

"Gusto." Sambit nito. Nagpalit naman sila ng ice cream ni Sasuke. Ngumiti naman si Sakura sa tuwa.

"Hn. Para kang bata." Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Okay. Hindi kita aawayin kasi nilibre mo ako. Pero ngayon lang." Sagot nito. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke. Bihira lamang ngumiti ang binata at hindi niya din namamalayan pero napapangiti siya ni Sakura. Siguro dahil sa pagiging childish nito o kaya yung pagiging makulit at madaldal ng dalaga. Miski siya ay hindi maipinpoint kung paano ito nagagawa ng dalaga basta ang alam niya masaya siya sa tuwing pagtitripan at kasama niya ito.

"Hn. Kwento mo na." Sabi ni Sasuke habang naglalakad silang dalawa sa paligid ng park. Tiningnan naman siya ni Sakura with a curious look. "Ang alin?"

"Yung problema mo." Sambit ni Sasuke.

Natahimik naman ang dalaga. Iniisip kung papaano uumpisahan ang kanyang kwento. Si Sasuke ang huling tao na inaasahan niyang dadamayan siya sa mga oras na ito.

"Ganito kasi yun. Blahblablahhblahblah" kwento ni Sakura. Tahimik namang nakikinig si Sasuke dito.

"Kaya ayon...pinagiisipan ko pa kung pupunta ako sa date namin sa Sabado."

"Wag kang papayag" biglang sagot naman ni Sasuke sa kausap. He was nonchalant about it pero, obviously, ayaw niyang pumayag si Sakura.

* * *

_Hanggang dito na lang muna. Pasesnya na kung masyadong mahaba. Salamat sa pagbabasa. :)_


	4. Mr Dream Guy

Ch.4- Mr. Dream Guy

"Wag. Wag kang pumayag." Mabilis na sagot ni Sasuke sa dalaga. Umupo ang dalawa sa isang bench. Nagbuntong hininga naman si Sakura.

"Hindi kasi ganun kadali yun eh." Tiningnan naman siya ni Sasuke.

"Buhay mo yan. Ikaw ang magsisisi kung hindi kayo talo ng ipinagkasundo sa iyo" Sabi ni Sasuke nonchalantly. Nakatitig pa din siya sa seryosong dalaga.

"Kung sabagay, tama ka." Sabi nito. Tinitigan naman siya si Sakura sabay ngiti. Nailang naman ang binata at ibinaling ang tingin sa iba. Pero natuwa siya dahil nakangiti na ang dalaga.

"Ah. Medyo dumidilim na. Salamat sa ice cream ha? Masaya ka rin palang kasama. Nagiba yung impression ko sa iyo. Salamat ulit ah" wika ng dalaga.

"Naawa lang ako sa mukha mo. Baka lalo kang pumanget, nakasimangot ka kasi." Biglang pangaasar ng binata. Nagputukan naman ang mga ugat ni Sakura.

"TSE!" Sabi nito sabay irap. Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke.

"Hatid na kita" 'Sambit nito sa dalaga. Tumayo naman si Sakura at tinitigan siya ng masama.

"Wag na. Kaya ko na." Sabi nito.

"Hn. Maraming manyak diyan. Alam ko namang kaya mo silang bugbugin pero ihahatid na kita. Baka umiral na naman yung katangahan mo maligaw ka pa." Pangaasar nito.

"Salamat ha. Napakabait mo pramis." Sagot nito sa binata. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke.

"Biro lang. Tara na, saan ba kita ihahatid? Sa dorm niyo ng kaibigan mo o sa bahay niyo?" Tanong nito. Napaisip naman si Sakura. Kung magpapahatid siya sa dorm, medyo malayo at hindi pa siya nagpapaalam sa mga magulang niya. Kung sa bahay naman, ayaw niya pa kasing makita ang parents niya pero wala siyang choice.

"Sa bahay na lang." Sabi nito at sumunod na sa binata.

* * *

"Wow. Lahat ng ito makakain sa debut mo?" Manghang tanong ni Sakura habang binabasa ang menu na hawak niya. Ngumiti naman si Ino knowing na matutuwa talaga si Sakura kapag nalaman niya ang kanyang handa for the party.

"Yup. Lahat yan. Ano, okay ba?" nakangiting tanong nito. Tinitigan naman siya ni Sakura with that happy look.

"NAMAN! Masaya to, madaming pagkain. Maeenjoy ko ng todo party mo. Okay na tong kabayaran sa paglagay mo sa akin diyan sa cotillion. Hmp, kung hindi mo lang birthday hindi talaga kita pagbibigyan." Wika ni Sakura. Napasmirk naman si Ino sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Ay, nakalimutan kong banggitin, escort mo nga pala si Uchiha Sasuke." Sabi nito sa dalaga. Halos mabulunan naman si Sakura sa kinakaing fettuccini. Kaagad siyang uminom ng tubig at tinitigan si Ino ng masama.

"Akala ko ba si Naruto ang partner ko? Bakit biglang naging si Sasuke? Ugh. Hindi. Ayoko." Sagot nito habang nagpupunas ng bibig. Nagbuntong hininga naman si Ino knowing na hindi papayag si Sakura. Dapat talaga si Naruto ang kapartner nito kung hindi lang dahil kay Sasuke na may pakana ng lahat.

_Flashback..._

"_Hindi ako sasali." Sabi ni Sasuke nonchalantly nang sabihin sa kanya ni Ino na kasama siya sa cotillion at kapartner nito si Hinata. Napakagat naman sa labi si Ino habang iniisip kung ano ang pwedeng pangungumbinsi ang dapat niyang gawin para pumayag ito._

"_PLEASE? Uhm... gwapo ka kasi and you're suitable for the cotillion. Wala na akong ibang maisip na guy na pwedeng i-substitute sa iyo. Please? Birthday ko naman pagbigyan mo na ako. Please?" Pagmamakaawa nito sa binata. Tinitigan siya nito with a stern look at napaisip si Ino kung ano ang tumatakbo sa utak ng binata. Vacant time nila noon at nagkaroon siya ng maikling pagkakataon na kausapin ang gwapong Uchiha. Sana naman pumayag na. Gwapo talaga si Sasuke. Lalo na nang titigan siya nito. Bumalik ata yung crush niya dito. Pero, anyway, Sasuke is a friend. Teka, ano ba itong pinagiisip niya?_

"_Sige.-" biglang sabi nito. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Ino at napasigaw siya ng "Yes!"_

"_-Pero... isang kondisyon." Napatingin naman si Ino sa kanya habang iniisip kung ano ang kondisyong ito. Kiss? Dance sa party? Ano?_

"_Si Haruno ang partner ko." Sambit nito. Ngumiti naman si Ino. Tama ang hinala niya. Si Sakura ang nais nitong partner. Matagal na rin naman niyang napapansin na trip nito ang kaibigan. Tumango naman si Ino at nagthumbs up._

"_Deal." Sambit nito. Nagsmirk naman ang binata. At dahil may klase pa ang dalaga nagpaalam na ito at naglakad papalayo._

"Uhm... mas bagay kasi sina Naruto at Hinata. Nagkaroon ng last minute changes kaya... yon. Sorry na Sakura. Pero, friends naman kayo ni Uchiha di ba? Di ba? Please. Pumayag ka na." Pagmamakaawa ni Ino sa kaibigan. At dahil hindi niya matiis si Ino, wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi ang pumayag.

"Fine. Sige na nga. Kung hindi lang kita love, hmp." Sambit nito. Ngumiti naman si Ino.

"Yiee. Wag kang ganyan kinikilig ako eh."Pagbibiro nito. Nagtawanan naman ang dalawa.

"Ha-hi. Uhm... paalis na ba kayo?" Tanong ni Hinata nang lapitan ang dalawang kaibigan. Tumingin naman ang dalawang dalaga sa kanya.

"Ahh... hindi pa naman. Bakit nga pala ngayon ka lang Hina-chan?" Tanong ni Ino dito.

"Uhm... may hinanap kasi akong libro sa library." Sagot nito.

"Ah ganun? Halika, sabay ka na sa amin." Pagaaya ni Sakura dito. Ngumiti naman si Hinata.

Nagkwentuhan at nagplano ang tatlo para sa party ng dalaga. Napangiti naman si Hinata nang malamang si Naruto ang partner niya sa cotillion.

* * *

"Wow! Ang gwapo!" ang maririnig mo sa parking lot ng Konoha University. Nakapaligid ang mga babae at binabae sa parking lot habang tinititigan ang gwapong binata na tila nagaabang sa kung sino mang maswerteng dalaga.

"Oo nga, tsaka mukhang mayaman. Ang ganda ng kotse oh." Wika naman ng isa pang etchosera.

"May kamukha siya dito sa University eh." Sambit naman ng isa pa.

"Uhm... Ino, sabay ako sa'yo ha?" Tanong ni Sakura sa kaibigan. Kasalukuyang naglalakad ang tatlo patungo sa parking lot ng kanilang unibersidad.

"Sige. Wala ka talagang balak gamitin kotse mo no?" Sambit naman ni Ino. Umiling lamang si Sakura. Tamad kasi talaga itong magdrive. Ginagamit lamang niya ang kotse kapag kailangan o kung wala talaga siyang masakyan. Dalawang araw nang nakaistambay ang kotse ni Sakura sa kanilang dorm mula nang umuwi siya sa kanilang mansion noong weekends. Nalaman kasi ng nanay nito na nagkocommute si Sakura kaya pinilit siya nito na dalhin ang kotse sa kanilang dorm. At dahil wala na siyang choice, sinunod na lamang niya ito.

"Ahh... a-anong meron?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Hinata. Napatingin naman ang dalawang dalaga sa direksyon na tinitingnan ni Hinata.

"Uhh... ano yan? May artista ba?" Nagtatakang wika ni Sakura nang makita ang grupo ng tao sa kanilang parking lot. Puro mga babae at feeling babae ang nakapaligid dito. May mga nagtitilian, nagtsitsismisan at mga kumukuha ng litrato.

"Ewan. Alam mo naman yang mga schoolmates natin, O.A. Sino ba yun?" Tanong naman ni Ino. Lumapit ang mga dalaga sa kaguluhan.

"Parang pamilyar yung sasakyan eh. Teka..." sabi ni Sakura habang inaalala kung kanino ang kotseng iyon.

"Sakura." Sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. Napatingin naman ang pink-haired lady sa pinangalingan nito. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata niya. Nahati ang grupo sa dalawa, giving way to the guy. Naglakad ito patungo sa kanya.

"I-itachi!" Sabi niya nang makita ito. Nginitian naman siya nito. Natahimik naman ang mga tao sa paligid nila. Maging si Ino ay nagulat sa pangyayari.

"Will you go out with me?" Tanong ni Itachi sa kanya. Nagtilian naman ang mga nakapaligid sa kanila. Akala mo nakanuod ng isang basketball game kung saan nakashoot ang paborito nilang player.

"HA?" Lamang ang naisagot ng dalaga. Hindi niya malaman ang isasagot niya. Nananaginip ba siya? Anong gagawin niya? Lumingon siya kay Ino. Nakangiti lamang ito sa kanya at kinikilig na parang siya ang inalok ng date.

Napakagat naman sa kanyang labi si Sakura. Hindi niya malaman kung ano ang isasagot. Akala mo naman nasa math contest at hirap na hirap siyang magdesisyon. Liningon niyang muli si Ino at binigyan siya nito ng 'Gaga-sumama-ka-na-sa-kanya-pagkakataon-mo-na-itolook. Napalunok naman si Sakura at tinitigan ang gwapong binata sa kanyang harapan.

"Uhm... Sure." Sagot nito. Muli namang nagtilian ang mga tao sa kanilang paligid.

"Good. Tara. Sama ka sa akin." Wika nito habang nakastretch ang kanyang kamay for Sakura to hold. Napalunok naman si Sakura. Nagblush siya ng bongga. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at naglakad sila patungo sa kotse ng lalake.

Pinagbuksan siya nito ng sasakyan at nagdrive ang matipunong Uchiha patungo sa kung saan mang date nila.

"So, Haruno, where do you want to go?" Tanong nito sa kanya with that romantic tone sa kanyang boses. Nagblush namang muli ang dalaga.

"Uhm... hindi ko alam. Ikaw, sa-saan ba tayo patungo?"

"Hmm. Sure, I know a place." Wika nito. Napakagat namang muli sa kanyang labi si Sakura sa sobrang kilig.

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Naruto kay Ino nang makita ang malaking grupo na ngayon ay nagwatak watak na. Magkakasama kasi sina Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke at Neji na nagtungo sa parking lot nang mapansin ang malaking grupo ng mga studyante.

Nakangiti pa din si Ino. Hindi pa ata nakakagetover sa nakita. "Uhm... si Sakura kasi" Wika nito. Bigla namang nagkaroon ng interes si Sasuke nang marinig ang pangalan ng dalaga. Ano na naman kayang katangahan ang ginawa ng dalaga at nagkaroon ng ganito karaming tao sa paligid?

"Anong nangyari kay Sakura-chan? Nabangga ng truck? Tinangay ng ninja? Kinuha ng mga alien? ANO?" Worried na tanong ni Naruto. Nabatukan naman ang engot na kulugo ni Shikamaru.

"ARAY! BAKIT MO NAMAN GINAWA YUN HA?" Sigaw nito. Napasmirk lamang si Shikamaru.

"Uhm... si Sa-sakura-chan kasi, sinundo ni i-Itachi-kun." Si Hinata naman ang nagsalita ngayon. Nagulat naman si Sasuke sa narinig. _Bakit naman siya magkakaroon ng interes kay Sakura? Eh, hindi naman ito mahilig sa mga mas batang babae. _Nagtatakang tanong ni Sasuke sa kanyang isipan. Hindi naman sa panget si Sakura o sa hindi ito worthy maging kadate ng kuya niya. Nakakapagtaka lang talaga ang biglang pagkakaroon nito ng interes sa dalaga. And, he wouldn't waste such _precious time_ for someone. So, she must be special.

"Hoy Sasuke, okay ka lang?" nagtatakang tanong ni Neji sa kaibigan. Nakatulala kasi ito at malalim ang iniisip.

"Hn." Lamang ang isinagot nito. Napatingin naman si Ino sa binata.

"Yiee. SELOS!" Pangaasar nito. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Sasuke at naglakad na lamang ito patungo sa kanyang kotse. Nagtaka naman ang mga kaibigan nito sa pangyayari.

"Ang weird ni teme ngayon ah." Wika ni Naruto. Napasmirk na lamang sina Ino at Neji na tila may ideya na sa mga pangyayari.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuun." Panglalandi ng isang babae sa loob ng bar. Kasulukuyan kasing umiinom ang binata kasama sina Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kiba at ang iba pang parte ng barkada. Madalas silang gumimik during Wednesdays and Fridays.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panglalandi naman ng isa pang dalaga. Wala naman sa mood si Sasuke para manglandi. Hindi naman talaga siya mahilig makipaglandian sa mga cheap na babae. Nakailang shot na ang binata. Nagtataka pa din ang mga katropa nito sa kakaibang mood ng gwapong Uchiha.

"Hoy Sasuke. Dahandahan lang. Mahirap magdrive pauwi." Paalala ni Kiba dito. Nagsmirk lamang ang binata sabay halik sa isang dalaga sa tabi niya.

"Sasuke-kun ako din." Wika ng isa pa. Nginitian naman siya ni Sasuke at hinalikan din.

"Tch. Lasing na nga to." Sambit ni Neji. Kilig na kilig naman ang dalawang _slut _sa tabi ng binata. Iniisip pa din nito kung anong masamang espirito ang sumapi sa kanyang kapatid at si Sakura ang napagtripan nito. Baka naman lokohin lang niya ito. O kaya, baka naman wala na siyang ibang mapagtripan kaya si Sakura ang nilalandi at pinpaikot nito. Hindi naman sa concerned siya pero, teka, ano nga bang pakialam niya?

* * *

"Wow. Ang ganda." Sambit ni Sakura nang makita ang view sa kanilang pinuntahang restaurant. Ngumiti naman si Itachi. Fascinating ang ngiti ng dalaga. Kasalukuyan silang nasa isang fancy restaurant na nasa taas ng isang burol. Mula doon, kita mo ang view ng syudad. At talaga namang napakaganda ng lugar.

"I'm glad that you like it." Wika nito. Hinawakan naman ni Itachi ang kamay ni Sakura. Nagblush namang muli ang dalaga which amused the man. Pero, inalis din kaagad ni Sakura ang kanyang kamay. Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang gawin. First time niya kasing makipagdate ng ganito, at, crush pa niya ang kanyang kadate.

"Bakit? May problema ba?" tanong ni Itachi. Umiling lamang si Sakura. Pinagmasdan naman siya ng binata. Hinipo ang kanyang pisngi at pinaglaruan ang buhok ng dalaga. Medyo nailang naman si Sakura kaya itinigil ito ni Itachi.

"Sa inyo ba 'tong restarurant na to?" Tanong ni Sakura habang pinagmamasdan ang paligid. Tumango lamang si Itachi. "Ahh... ang ganda. Talagang pinasara mo para sa ating dalawa ha. Baka naman malugi kayo niyan." Sambit ni Sakura. Ngumiti lamang si Itachi.

"Hindi. Worth it naman ang pagkalugi namin ng isang gabi eh." Wika nito. Ngumiti lamang si Sakura.

Hinipo ng dalaga ang glass window sa kanyang harapan habang patuloy na inaadmire ang view mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Lumapit naman ang binata sa kanya at niyakap siya mula sa kanyang likuran. Nagulat naman si Sakura sa ginawa nito kaya siya na mismo ang kumalas sa pagkakayakap ng binata.

"Uhm, kain na tayo." Wika ni Sakura at umupo na sa kanyang upuan. Ngumiti naman si Itachi at umupo sa harapan nito. Masaya siya dahil napapasaya niya ang dalaga. Mukhang nagwowork out ang kanyang mga plano.

* * *

"Yiee. Tapos, hinalikan ka niya?" Tanong ni Ino sa dalaga. Nagshopping ang dalawa after class para sa debut ni Ino. Tumitingin sila ng mga accessories at iba pang pwedeng gamitin para sa party.

"Hindi naman. Hinawakan niya lang kamay ko tapos niyakap niya ako. Umiwas kaagad ako eh. Para kasing, parang may something. Ewan. Hindi ko maexplain." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

"Sus. Kinikilig ka lang at hindi mo malaman ang dapat mong gawin. Haha. Ano ka ba, pagkakataon mo na yun eh. Anyway, saan mo gustong kumain?"

"Uhm... kahit saan. Hindi naman ako masydaong gutom eh." Sagot ni Sakura. Napatingin naman si Ino kay Sakura.

"Hindi ka gutom? Weh? May sakit ka no?" Pangaasar ni Ino. Ngumiti lamang si Sakura.

"Wala ah. Ewan ko ba. Siguro, iniisip ko pa din kung papayag ba ako sa arranged marriage. Hayy. Ewan." Sambit ni Sakura.

Hinawakan na lamang ni Ino ang kamay ng dalaga at nginitian siya nito. "Okay lang yun. Tara, treat kita kasi sinamahan mo ako." Wika ni Ino.

"Ah! Sasuke! Naruto! Saan kayo pupunta?" Tanong ni Ino sa dalawa nang makita ang mga ito. Ngumiti naman si Naruto sa kanila samantalang deadma naman ang isa pang binata.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Katatapos lang naming kumain eh. Maghahanap sana ako ng ibibigay kay Hinata para sa date namin. Sinamahan ako ni teme. Ay, kamusta pala ang date mo Sakura? Nagenjoy ka ba?" masayang sabi ni Naruto nang lapitan ang dalawa.

"Uhm... okay naman. Medyo kinikilig pa rin ako. Hehe." Sambit ni Sakura. Hinampas naman siya ni Naruto sa likod. "Aray naman." Sambit nito. Ngumiti naman si Naruto.

"YEHEY! Dalaga na si Sakura-chan!" Sambit nito. Natawa na lamang ang dalawang dalaga.

"Oh, Uchiha, may LBM ka ba? Bakit ganyan itsura mo? Okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Sakura dito nang makita itong nakasimangot. Tinitigan lamang siya ni Sasuke at nagsmirk.

"Nakita kasi kita. Nasira araw ko. Tara na nga." Sambit ng gwapong binata at hinila ang kaibigan palayo sa dalawa.

"Problema nu'n?" Tanong ni Sakura kay Ino. Ngumiti lamang si Ino na tila nagegets ang pagiging masungit ng binata.

"Tss. Malaki." Wika ni Ino habang nakangiti.

_A/N: Ayun. Sana nagustuhan niyo. Haha. Ang landi ni Itachi amp. :D_


	5. Debut ni Ino

Ch.5- Debut ni Ino

"Aray naman! Ayusin mo naman Uchiha. Kanina ka pa nagloloko eh. Magaling ka namang sumayaw. Kaya mo naman akong saluhin. Tsk" Reklamo ni Sakura matapos niyang tumayo. Hindi kasi siya nasalo ni Sasuke sa sayaw kaya na out of balance siya at napaupo. Inirapan niya ito at nanatiling tahimik.

Tahimik din naman yung binata na lalong ikinainis ni Sakura. Lagi na itong tahimik sa tuwing may rehearsal sila. Hindi siya nito kinakausap ng matino at para bang laging may tumatakbo sa isip nito. Kakausapin lang siya nito kapag nagkamali sila ng step. Hindi naman siya masyadong nagtaka dahil kakaiba nga naman itong umasta. Pero, may pagkaweird sa binata lately eh.

"Tsk. May problema ka ba? 2 linggo ka nang hindi umiimik ah. Hindi na kasi normal yun eh. Ni hindi ka nga nagsosorry sa akin" Sabi ng dalaga. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Sasuke at bumalik na ang dalawa sa pagsasayaw. Nanatili namang tahimik si Sakura.

"Oh, kayong dalawa, kaganda't kagwapo niyo, wala namang kaemoemosyon yung pagsasayaw niyo. Di ba sinabi ko na sa inyo? Kapag magsasayaw kayo lagyan niyo ng damdamin! Kunwari in love kayo sa isa't isa. Mahirap ba yun?" Sermon ng choreographer nila. Nagpout naman si Sakura sa sinabi nito at nagapologize na lamang.

"Tss. Ang hirap kaya nun. Hindi nga ako pinapansin nung kapartner ko eh" bulong ni Sakura sa sarili. Narinig naman ito ni Sasuke at nagkunwaring hindi napansin.

* * *

"Oh, tuloy laro! Magsashower naman tayo after nito eh. Okay lang yan" Wika ni Naruto. Kasulukyan kasi silang naglalaro ng soccer nang biglang bumuhos ang ulan. Huwebes noon, kinabukasan matapos ang dance rehearsal. At dahil wala silang praktis para sa kotilyon ni Ino, naglaro ang magbabarkada ng isa sa mga paborito nilang sport. Soccer.

"Hn. Talo naman kayo" Pangaasar ni Sasuke sa kalaro.

"Tss. Yabang mo Sasuke! Magsama ba naman kayo ni Neji sa grupo eh. Wala pa si Shikamaru. Hmp. Daya!" Sambit nito na parang bata. Nagsmirk na lamang si Sasuke at nagpatuloy sa pagtakbo.

* * *

"Wow. Pinaxerox mo lahat yan? Ayos ah. Bakit hindi ka na lang bumili ng libro?" Tanong ni Ino sa kaibigan. Kasulukuyang naglalakad ang dalawa patungo sa parking lot. Umuulan noon at talaga namang ingat na ingat ni Sakura ang pinaxerox na kopya ng libro.

"Wala akong mahanap eh. Tsaka, pinaxerox ko na lang yung sa library. Wala dun sa dalawang bookstore na dinaanan ko yung book. Kailangan ko nang magreview. Malapit na kaya exam." Sabi nito. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Ino.

"HA? Eh, 3 linggo pa bago ang exams ah. Hmm." Wika nito.

"Haha. Alam ko. Uhm.. wala lang, mas maganda nang may copy ako nung libro. Naandito na ata lahat ng imporasyong kailangan ko. Kahit 3 chapters lang napaxerox ko. Tsaka, marami pa akong kailangang gawin kaya magrereview na ako ng mas maaga." Sambit nito. Ngumiti na lamang si Ino at humanga sa sipag ng kaibigan.

"Ano ba naman yan, umuulan na naglalaro pa ng soccer iyang sina Naruto" Sambit ni Ino habang naglalakad sa gilid ng field. Hindi naman ito pinansin ni Sakura dahil busy ito sa pagtetext. Si Itachi kasi yung nagtext sa kanya, asking her out again. Malamang, kinikilig ang dalaga. Dream guy niya yun eh.

"ARAY!" Sigaw ni Sakura nang matamaan ito ng bola. Nalaglag at tumalsik kung saan saan yung xerox copy nung librong kailangan niya. Nalaglag din yung payong niya at buti na lamang hindi nahulog yung cellphone niya sa daanan. Pinulot naman ni Sakura ang kanyang payong at ang mga papel na nahulog. Tinulungan naman siya ni Ino kaya lang karamihan sa mga ito ay nabasa na ng ulan which frustrated her. Ang mahal kayang magpaxerox at maraming nanghiram nung libro bukod sa kanya.

"SINONG GAGO SUMIPA NUNG BOLA?" Sigaw ni Sakura. Nabasa na rin siya nung ulan at inis na inis siya. _What a day._

"Hoy Sasuke magsorry ka na nga! Ang lakas mo kasing sumipa eh. Para kang kabayo" Wika ni Kiba. Nagputukan naman ang mga ugat ni Sakura nang malamang si Sasuke ang may sala. Ang laki na ata ng kasalanan sa kanya nung binata. At miski simpleng sorry hindi ito marunong magsabi.

Nagwalk out na lamang si Sakura sa sobrang inis. "Taeng Uchiha yan. Panira ng buhay. Upakan ko siya eh. Leche" Wika nito habang dalidaling naglalakad. "bwiset. Tss. Ino, uwi na tayo" Sambit nito. Nagulat naman siya nang walang sumagot mula sa likuran niya. Kaya nung nilingon niya ito, nagulat siya nang makitang magisa lang pala siayng naglalakad.

"Hoy Sasuke. Hindi ko alam kung anong ginawa sa iyo nung bestfriend ko pero, ano nga bang kasalanan niya sa iyo para banasin mo siya ng ganun ha?" Tanong nito sa gwapong binata. Hindi niya kasi sinundan si Sakura dahil kinonfront niya pa ang binata. Tinitigan lamang siya ni Sasuke.

"Alam mo bang hirap na hirap siyang hagilapin yung librong yun? Pinaxerox niya pa yung nasa library. Tapos ganun lang? Sisipain mo siya ng bola nang hindi nagsosorry?"

"Aksidente yun. Malay ko bang tatamaan siya" Sagot nito nonchalantly. Napataas naman yung kilay ni Ino sa binata.

"Mapride ka din eh, noh? Oo nga aksidente, may kasalanan ka pa din. Sorry lang hindi mo masabi. You're pathetic" Wika nito sabay walk out. Nanahimik na lamang sina Naruto at ang iba pang binata sa likuran ni Sasuke. Unang beses nilang nakitang malait si Sasuke nang ganun ng isang babae.

"Hmm. Nice one Uchiha. Mukhang malayong makascore ka kung ganyan ka kaganit. Kahit pa magaling ka sa soccer at basketball, hindi mo siya mapapanalo kung hindi ka gagawa ng paraan" Pangangaral n Neji sa kaibigan. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke. "Pinagsasabi mo. Tara na nga" Wika nito.

"Hmmm. Tama si Neji, teme." Sambit ni Naruto. Hindi naman sila pinansin ni Sasuke.

* * *

"Nandito ka ulit?" Tanong ng isang pamilyar na boses. Kasulukuyan kasing nagmumunimuni si Sakura at doon siya nagpunta sa Konoha Park. Gabi noon, kinabukasan matapos ang insidente. Friday naman ng gabi kaya umuwi siya sa kanila. At dahil wala rin naman siya sa mood na makipagkwentuhan sa mga magulang dahil hindi pa din settled yung issue nila tunkol sa arranged marriage, tumambay na lamang muna siya sa park. Nilingon niya yung nagsalita at nakita ang hindi inaasahan. Si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pake mo? Bawal ba?" Sagot nito. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke at lumapit dito. Inirapan lamang siya ni Sakura at dinedma. Aba. Malaki ata kasalanan nito sa kanya.

"O" Sambit nito matapos umupo sa katabing swing. Tiningnan naman siya ni Sakura habang nakataas ang isang kilay. May hawak itong paperbag at nakastretch ang kanan nitong kamay sa kanya.

"Ano naman yan?" Tanong nito.

"Basta kunin mo. Daming tanong" Reklamo ni Sasuke. Kinuha naman ni Sakura yung paperbag. Medyo mabigat ito at nang silipin niya ang laman, nakita niya ang isang libro. Kinuha niya ito mula sa paperbag at sinuri. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata niya sa gulat.

"Saan mo 'to nahanap? Ah...pa-para sa akin ba talaga 'to?" Nagtatakang tanong ng dalaga. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke.

"Oo nga. Ang kulit mo rin noh? Tch. Sorry nga pala kahapon." Wika nito. Wow. Ang Uchiha Sasuke nagsosorry. Ngumiti naman si Sakura at niyakap yung libro. Ito yung mismong libro na kailangan niya. Hindi niya ito mahanap sa mga tindahan ng librong pinuntahan niya at kahit alam niyang meron nito ang mga magulang, ayaw niyang manghiram sa kanila dahil nagtatampo pa rin siya sa mga ito. Napangiti rin naman si Sasuke. Hn. Buti naman nakabawi na siya kay Sakura. Kahit medyo mahirap hanapin yung librong yun na tungkol sa medisina, at least bati na sila ng dalaga. Masaya siya dahil napasaya niya ito. Yun lang naman ang goal niya eh.

"Ah... wala yun. Thank you ha? Hayy." Sambit nito. Nagsmirk lamang ang Uciha. Kakaunti na lamang ang tao sa park dahil alas nuebe na ng gabi. Hindi na muna siya sumama sa gimik nilang magbabarkada upang iabot ng personal ang libro sa dalaga.

"Hindi ka pa uuwi? Gabi na. Baka anong mangyari sa'yo diyan" Sabi nito. Tiningnan naman siya ni Sakura nang nakataas ang isang kilay.

"Wow. Concerned? Haha. Opo. Uuwi na. Debut na pala ni Ino bukas. O siya, galingan na lang natin sa kotilyon ha?" Wika nito.

"Hn. Hatid na kita" Sagot ng Uchiha. Tumango lamang si Sakura at sumabay nang maglakad sa kaibigan.

* * *

"Wow! As expected bongga ang debut ni Ino" Wika ni Sakura habang nakatayo sa kalagitnaan ng lugar. Pinaghandaan kasi ng todo ang debut ni Ino. Purple at white ang motif ng kanyang debut. Ang mga dancers ng kotilyon ay nakapurple na floor length gown. May suot rin silang black na gloves at headband na may hat which is purple rin ang color. Mala palasyo ang venue. Puno naman ng bulaklak ang paligid. Grabe. Over. At ang pinakanakaagaw ng atensyon ni Sakura ay yung buffet table na natanaw niya mula sa kinatatayuan. Naguumapaw ang mga pagkain. Lalo na yung dessert bar kung saan natanaw niya yung chocolate fountain.

"Sakura-chan, tara na." Sambit ni Hinata. Nagdadatingan na kasi ang mga bisita. Ang billin sa kanila, wag muna pumasok sa venue at dahil malikot itong dalaga, nagsneak in siya. Buti na lamang at bestfriend niya si Ino. Speaking of, hindi niya pa nakikita ang dalaga.

"Ahaha. Sige, tara." Sabi nito. Nakapila naman sa may malaking pintuan ang mga magsasayaw. Pumunta na siya sa tabi ng partner na si Sasuke. Nginitian naman siya ni Sakura. Stunning ang itsura ng binata. Lalo na dahil sa suot nitong tuxedo. Mukha siyang prinsepe. Napakaganda rin naman ni Sakura sa suot na gown. Kahit na halos parepareho sila ng mga suot, tila nagstand out ang kagandahan ng dalaga.

"Gwapo natin ah" Wika ni Sakura dito. Nagsmirk naman ang binata.

Tinawag na ang mga sasayaw ng kotilyon. Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga tao na nakaupo sa kanya-kanyang upuan. May reserved table ang mga kaibigan ni Ino. Kaya kapansinpansin ang tila VIP section sa bandang gitna. Napakaromantic ng tugtog, ambiance at ng sayaw. Mabuti na lamang at magagaling ring sumayaw ang mga kaibigan ng dalaga.

Hindi pa lumalabas ang birthday celebrant. Nang tumugtog na ang pangalwang kanta, doon nag grand entrance si Ino kasama ang kaibigang si Shikamaru. Talaga namang nagiba ang itsura ni Ino. Makikilala mong siya iyon pero, nagmature ang kanyang mukha at talaga namang nagmukha siyang prinsesa. Nakasuot siya ng puting balloon gown. Nakakulot ang buhok ni Ino at inayos ito sa magandang paraan. Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao nang magsayaw na ang dalaga kasama ang kanyang escort na si Shikamaru.

Matapos ang sayaw, inumpisahan na ang programa. Mga speech ng pamilya't kaibigan ni Ino. Isang slideshow ng paglaki ng dalaga. Karamihan sa mga larawang ipinakita ay kabilang sina Sakura't Naruto. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke nang makita ang batang Sakura. Isang tao na lamang ang hindi nagsasalita. Si Shikamaru. Mayamaya pa'y naguumpisa na ang 18 dances. Syempre, unang nakasayaw ni Ino ang kanyang ama. Tapos, ang mga pinsan at hanggang sa mga barkada at ang huli, ang halos bestfriend na niyang si Shikamaru. Maguumpisa na sana ang open dance floor nang biglang umeksena si Shikamaru. Nilapitan niya ang emcee at bumulong dito. Mayamaya pa'y ngumiti ito at iniabot ang mic sa binata.

May hawak itong bouquet of pink roses, paborito ng dalaga. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Ino nang makita ang ginawa nito. May hawak rin itong maliit na box na naglalaman ng isang kwintas. Humarap siya kay Ino at nagumpisang magsalita.

"Uhm... bago ang lahat. Ino, happy birthday. Sa totoo lang, matagal na akong may gusto sa iyo. Madalas kitang makita, mga bata pa lang tayo. At, dahil sa hindi ako marunong manligaw, ni minsan hindi kita nakausap. Isang gabi, nakita kitang umiiyak. Nilapitan kita at natuawa naman ako kasi kinausap mo ako at sinabi mo sa akin yung mga problema mo. Mula noon, naging magkaibigan na tayo. Masaya ako kasi, kahit sa simple kong paraan, napaparamdam ko sa iyo na nandito lang ako sa tabi mo. Ngayon, pinaghandaan ko talaga itong araw na ito para sabihin sa iyo na, gusto kita. Hindi, hindi lang ata gusto. Ino, mahal kita. At, uh... will you be my girlfriend?" Wika ni Shikamaru. Naluha naman si Ino at lumapit sa binata. Nakangiti ito at tila hindi alam ang sasabihin.

"I do" Sambit nito. Nagtawanan naman ang mga tao sa paligid. Pero, wala silang pakialam. Kanila ang gabing iyon. At wala nang ibang makakaagaw.

Tumugtog na ang isang senting kanta at nagumpisa na ang open dance floor. Nagsayaw ang mga magnonobyo, magkakaibigan at ang mga nais lang magsayaw. Syempre, nagsayaw sina Shikamaru at Ino na nasa gitna. Nagsayaw rin naman sina Hinata at Naruto na tila nagkakahiyaan pa sa isa'tisa. Lalapit na sana si Sasuke kay Sakura at aayain itong magsayaw nang makita ang dalaga na kasamang magsayaw ang kanyang kuya. Nakangiti ito na tila masayang masaya at kitang kita sa mukha nito ang kilig habang kasayaw si Itachi. Tinitigan lamang sila ni Sasuke saka naglakad na palabas. Siya na si Uchiha Sasuke walang kasayaw sa dance floor. Nilapitan naman siya ng ibang malalanding dalaga na kanya namang itinaboy sa maayos na paraan. Kahit naman magsayaw at magpakatanga siya sa dance floor, wala rin siyang mapapala. Tss. Naandon yung taong gusto niya, kasayaw yung kuya niya. Ayos. Parang telenovela lang.

Wala rin namang partner si Neji kaya sinamahan na lamang niya ang kaibigang si Sasuke sa balcony. Maydala itong chaser na may lamang vodka na kaagad namang ininom ni Sasuke. Napasmirk na lamang si Neji at nagpahangin.

"Hn. Selos?" Tanong ni Neji sa kaibigan. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke.

"Tch. Kanino?" Sambit nito. Napailing lamang si Neji. Matigas talaga itong si Sasuke at kahit anong mangyari hindi aamin ng tunay na nadarama.

"Wala. Alam ko namang hindi mo sasagutin yung tanong eh" Wika nito. Nanatili namang tahimik si Sasuke.

"Ne-neji?" Sambit ng isang pamilyar na boses mula sa kanyang likuran. Hinarap niya ito at nakita ang nagiisang dalaga na nagpatibok ng kanyang puso. Si tenten.

"A-anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong nito sa dalaga. Ngumiti naman si tenten.

_AN: wew. Sorry kung nadelay akong magupdate. Busy sa school eh. Senior year na kasi. Woooh. Good luck sa akin. Abangan niyo na lamang ang susunod na matagalan ako ulit. Review please? :D Medyo NejixTen ang dating. Syempre may SasuXSaku pa din. Enjoy.:)_


	6. Si Tenten

**Author's note:** At ayon, makalipas ang isang taon, naupdate ko din ang fanfic na ito. Nakakalungkot kasi nung naglog-in ako, dalawa o tatlo lang ang bagong fanfics na Filipino at SasuxSaku inspired. Hay, mukhang naglaho na sila. Anyway, enjoy.

_NejiXTen_ and _Sas__u__XSaku_ inspired.

* * *

_Chapter6- Si tenten._

"Tenten?" Gulat na bulalas ni Neji nang makita ang di-inaasahang panauhin. Si Tenten. Ang babaeng minahal niya mula pa pagkabata. Ang unang babae na nagpatibok ng puso niya at ang tanging babae na may hawak pa rin nito hanggang ngayon.

"Ako nga." Nakangiting wika nito. Napalunok naman ang binata. Muling nanumbalik ang mga alaalang ayaw niya nang balikan pa. Pinilit niyang tanggalin ang mga ito noon sa kanyang isipan mula nang iwan siya ng dalaga sa kanyang harapan pero eto, sa isang iglap, bumalik lahat. Lahat ng mga ngiti, tawanan, luha, pangako at salitang naging parte ng kanyang pagkatao. Mga hinanakit na naging dahilan kung bakit ganito siya ngayon.

"Nakabalik ka na pala. Kamusta?"

"Hmm, eto, masaya. Ikaw?"

_Buti ka pa masaya… _Wika ni Neji sa kanyang isipan. Napabuntong hininga lamang ito sabay tingin sa malayo.

Napailing naman si Sasuke mula sa kinatatayuan. Alam niya kasi ang pinagdaanan ng dalawa. Nakita niya lahat ng katangahang ginawa ni Neji nung mawala si Tenten. Kaya nga nagtataka siya dito dahil kaya niya namang kalimutan ang lahat at maghanap ng bagong babae pero hindi niya ginawa. Tch, ang alam niya kasi sa sarili niya, kelan man hindi siya magpapakatanga sa babae. Hn. Si Uchiha Sasuke ata siya.

"Bro, balik lang ako sa loob. Kukuha ng bagong inumin. Maiwan ko muna kayo." Wika nito sabay lakad papasok sa function room. Wala namang reaksyon si Neji at tila ba malalim pa rin ang iniisip ng binata.

"Neji?" Muling wika ni Tenten na nakapagpanubalik kay Neji sa kasulukuyan, sa sitwasyon na kanyang kinabibilangan. Isang pagkakataon na hindi niya inaasahang manunumbalik pa makalipas ang ilang taon.

Pinilit niyang kalimutan ang dating kasintahan mula nang iwan siya nito isang gabi nang hindi man lamang nagpapaalam. Pinilit niyang lunurin ang sarili niya sa alak at paglalaro ng basketball para hindi pumasok sa kanyang isipan ang dalaga. Pero hindi siya nagtagumpay dahil sa bawat sulok ng kanyang kwarto, sa bawat lugar na kanyang puntahan at sa bawat gabi bago siya matulog, nakikita niya si Tenten.

"Hindi ka pa rin pala nagbabago." Sabi ni Tenten habang pinagmamasdan ang binata. Sa kanyang kasuotan na dilaw na bistida, kitang kita ang hubog ng kanyang katawan. Malaki ang ipinagbago ni Tenten sa loob ng dalawang taong hindi nila pagkikita. Siya ay tumangkad, nangayayat at lalong gumanda.

Tiningnan naman siya ni Neji nang nakangisi. Pinilit itago ng binata ang mga nararamdman bago ito nagsalita. "Talaga? Ano bang alam mo Tenten? Maraming nagbago sa'kin."

"Talaga? Sige nga, kwentuhan mo ako Hyuuga."

"Yung mga nararamdaman ko para saýo."

"Sinungaling."

_Bakit ba kailangan niya pang ipagdiinan? _Sambit nito sa kanyang isipan habang hinahawakan ng mahigpit ang chaser sa kanyang kamay. Sa sobrang higpit nga ng kanyang pagkakahawak ay maari niya na itong basagin.

"Ano bang alam mo ha? Ano bang gusto mong ipaglaban? NA MAHAL PA KITA? Wala kang alam. Bakit ba kasi bumalik ka pa? Para ipamukha sa akin na, na masaya ka na sa bago mong buhay? Tch. Wow tenten." Galit na wika ni Neji. Sa sobrang galit ay kanyang binasag ang hawak na chaser.

Nilapitan naman siya ni Tenten at niyakap ng mahigpit. Pinilit na kalmahin ang kausap na binata. Natulala naman si Neji. Nagulat siya dahil wala pa ring ipinagbago ang epekto ng dalaga sa kanya sa tuwing yayakapin siya nito. Kumalma sabay napabuntong hininga ang binatang Hyuuga. Hinalikan naman siya sa pisngi ni Tenten. Tinitigan siya nito at tila ba lahat ng galit ni Neji sa kanyang puso ay naglaho. Saglit niyang nakalimutan lahat ng naramdaman niyang hinanakit sa dalaga. Hinawakan niya ito sa pisngi, hinaplos at muling dinama ang mukha ng dalaga.

"Sorry." Wika ni tenten habang nakatitig sa mukha ng binata. "Sorry. Hindi ko gustong saktan ka." Muling wika nito habang hinahanap ang mga salitang dapat niyang sabihin. "Hindi ko din inaasahan. Sorry." Sabi nito sabay patak naman ng kanyang mga luha. Pinunsan ni Neji ang mga ito sabay halik sa noo ng dalaga.

"Wala naman akong magagawa eh. Hn. Sana wag ka niyang saktan. Wag niya kamong subukan." Sambit ni Neji habang nakatitig sa mukha ng dalaga. Hinawakan nito ang mukha ni Tenten sabay hawak sa kamay nito. Tinitigan niyang maigi ang singsing na nakasuot sa payat na daliri nito, sabay hinalikan ang kanyang kamay.

"Mahal pa din kita eh, pero, wala naman akong magagawa." Malungkot na sabi ng gwapong binata habang nakatitig sa mga mata nito. Napabuntong hininga siya sabay tingin sa malayo. Muli namang tumangis si Tenten. "Hindi mo sinabi sa'kin eh, huli na tuloy ang lahat. Hindi man lang kita naipaglaban." Sabi ni Neji.

"So..sorry. Ma-mahal pa din ki..kita eh." Napalunok si Tenten sabay punas sa mga luha. "kaso, wala din akong ginawa. Sorry Neji." Sabi nito. Ngumiti na lamang si Neji habang pilit na tinatago ang kalungkutan sa kanyang mga mata.

"Kelan ka aalis?" Tanong nito.

"Next week. Bumalik ako para, para magsorry saýo. Sana, mapatawad mo ako. Sana maging masaya ka na. Alagaan mo sarili mo ha?" Sabi ng magandang dalaga habang nakatitig sa mukha ng binata. Tumango lamang si Neji.

"Sige, pasok na tayo sa loob. Inaasahan kasi ni Ino na magpapakita ako sa debut niya eh. Sana hindi pa ako late?" Nakangiting tanong nito sa kausap. Umiling lamang si Neji habang nakangiti.

Alam ng binata na sa saglit na mga panahong nagkausap sila ng dalaga ay naging masaya siya. Alam niyang kahit sa gabing iyon lamang, muli niyang naramdaman ang pagiging maligaya sa piling ni Tenten. Kahit na alam niyang iyon na ang huli.

* * *

"Hoy, dahan-dahan sa paginom at baka hindi ka makapagdrive ng maayos." Paalala ni Naruto sa kaibigang binata. Tinitigan niya lamang ng masama si Naruto sabay lagok ng isa pang vodka. Kinuha naman ni Naruto ang chaser sabay siya naman ang uminom.

"Hn. Tingnan mo 'to. Dahan-dahan daw eh siya din inom ng inom." Wika ni Sasuke.

"At least ako, pangatlo ko pa lang 'to. Eh ikaw? Pang labing tatlo mo na yon. Tama na nga." Sabi ng blondie sabay balik ng chaser sa lamesa.

"Anong tama na? Kaya ko pa." Sabi ni Sasuke. Iba talaga epekto ng alak eh, nagiging madaldal ang Uchiha.

"Mahiya ka nga. Ano ka ba, tingnan mo nga sarili mo."

"Ano? Gwapo pa rin. Psh. Tsaka wala na yung matatanda, kaya pwede pa tayong uminom hangga't gusto natin." Sambit nito. Napailing lamang si Naruto. Hindi ugali ni Sasuke ang uminom ng madami at magpakasasa sa alak. Hindi rin ito nagiging madaldal kapag nalalasing. Nung araw na iyon lang siya nagkaganun.

"Dahil ba yan kay Haruno at sa kuya mo?"

"Ano namang koneksyon ni Haruno dito? Pake ko sa babaeng yon?"

"Gusto mo na siya no?" pabirong tanong nito. Hindi naman nagpakita ng kahit anong emosyon si Sasuke.

"Ano? Tama ako no?" Tanong muli ni Naruto.

"Bakit ko naman siya magugustuhan? Ano bang dapat kong magustuhan sa kanya?" Sarkastikong tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ganun ba?" Sagot naman ng isang dalaga mula sa kanilang likuran.

* * *

**Authors note: **Finally, an update! Sorry kung natagalan. *u* Sana nagustuhan niyo ang kadramahan ng chapter na ito. Comments, suggestions, critcisms and reviews are highly welcome! :D


	7. Habol lang ng habol

_Ch.7- Habol lang ng Habol_

* * *

"Ah ganun ba?" Tanong ng isang dalaga mula sa kanilang likuran.

"I-Ino! Gulat na tanong ni Naruto. Kinabahan naman si Sasuke sa pagaakalang si Sakura ang nasa kanilang likuran pero hindi ito nagpakita ng emosyon.

"Ganun ba talaga ang tingin mo sa kanya Sasuke? O baka sinasabi mo lang yan dahil nagseselos ka?"Panghahamon ng debutante habang nakatiklop ang dalawang braso sa kanyang dibdib. Tinaasan niya ito ng isang kilay habang nagaantay ng sagot.

"Hn" lamang ang isinagot ng gwapong binata.

"Ahh… Ino-chan, wala yun. Alam mo naman yang si Teme." Wika ni Naruto habang kinakamot ang ulo. Nagiisip siya ng maaring sabihin para malinis ang pangalan ng kaibigan pero, wala eh. Napasweat drop na lamang siya.

"Di bale Uchiha, kakainin mo rin lahat ng mga pinagsasabi mo pag huli na ang lahat. Yung tipong, pag sila na ng Kuya Itachi mo tapos marerealize mo na lang na nagseselos ka na, kaso wala ka nang magawa kasi bukod sa nilait mo na siya, pinakawalan mo pa. Alam mo minsan, hindi masamang lumunok ng pride." Sambit nito sabay irap.

Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke. "Psh, ano naman ngayon? Sino ba si Sakura sa buhay ko, eh isang babaeng nakakairita lang naman siya. Edi maging sila ni kuya! Sus, bagay naman sila eh. Parehas silang mga pasanin sa buhay ko." Sabi ng binata. Napalunok naman si Naruto at napatingin ng may halong pagtataka sa maangas na Uchiha.

"Hoy teme! Bawiin mo nga yang sinabi mo." Wika nito. "Hindi ganyan si Sakura no."

"Hayaan mo na siya Naruto. Ganyan naman ang tingin niya sa akin eh." Sambit ni Sakura. Galing kasi siya ng CR at narinig niya ang mga huling sinabi ng binata. Napabuntong hininga ito sabay titig ng may halong inis sa binata.

"Sorry Sasuke kung pasanin ako sa buhay mo ha? Actually, wala naman akong ginagawa sa ýo eh. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ikaw itong inis na inis sa akin." Sarkastikong sabi nito sabay walkout. Sinundan naman siya ng kaibigang dalaga.

"Tingnan mo nga yung ginawa mo Sasuke. Pa'no ngayon yan? Pa'no mo pa siya liligawan sa sakit ng sinabi mo sa kanya? Tsk. Bahala ka nga." Sabi ni Naruto sabay iling. Samantalang nanatili namang tahimik si Sasuke.

"Hn."

* * *

"Mukhang nagkakamabutihan na kayo ni Itachi ah. Ang saya-saya niyo kagabi eh. " Sabi ni Ino sa pink-haired na bestfriend. Nagblush naman si sakura.

"Ha? Ahh, hindi naman. Haha, buti pa nga siya mabait eh samantalang yung kapatid niya ubod ng sama ng ugali. Ewan ko ba dun, may sapak lang ata. Dati naman mabait siya sa'kin." Sabi ni Sakura habang inaayos ang mga pagkaing inorder niya sa kanyang tray. Nginitian naman siya ni Ino.

"Sus, nagseselos lang talaga yun. Alam mo, parang may topak din yung Sasukeng yun eh. Mabait ngayon, suplado bukas. Akala mo babae lang eh. Hayaan mo na nga." Sabi ng blonde-haired na dalaga. Nang nasa unahan na ng pila ang magkaibigan para magbayad, bigla namang may nagabot ng pera sa kahera.

"Sagot ko na miss." Sabi ng gwapong Uchiha. Nalaglag naman ang panga ng magagandang dalaga.

"Okay po sir, isang yogurt at mansanas tsaka sa isang tray naman, tatlong rice, dalawang ulam, isang ensaymada, isang chocolate cake at chuckie. Two hundred fifty po lahat sir, sukli niyo po." Sagot ng kahera sabay abot ng sukli. Nginitian siya nito habang nakatitig ng maigi sa binata. Oo, pati ang mga kahera sa Unibersidad ay head-over-heels sa gwapong Uchiha.

"Grabe talaga bituka mo no? Iniisip ko nga kung saan mo nilalagay mga kinakain mo eh. Bukod sa payat ka na, maliit ka pa." Panlalait ng binata. Napataas naman ng kilay si Sakura.

"Okay, una sa lahat salamat sa panglilibre sa amin ni Ino. Siguro gusto mong bumawi sa mga pinagsasabi mo at pinapatawad na kita. Pero kung sa palagay mo eh bibigyan pa kita ng karapatan na kulitin ako at hayaang sirain ang araw ko, dyan ka nagkakamali." Sabi nito sabay lakad papalayo. Sinundan naman siya ni Ino.

"Ino!"Sigaw ni Shikamaru mula sa kanyang likuran. Napalingon naman ang blondie at ngumiti.

"Ah, Shikamaru, ikaw pala. Tapos na klase mo?" Nakangiting tanong nito. Tumango naman ito.

"Halika, samahan mo ko." Sabi nito sa kanya. Napatingin naman si Ino kay Sakura na tila humihingi ng permiso. Nginitian naman siya nito.

"Go lang, samahan mo siya, sasabay ako kay Hinata kumain."

"Ahh, ah… sige. Bye Sakura." At tuluyan nang umalis ang dalaga kasama ang kanyang kasintahan.

"Oh, anong nginingisi mo diyan? Hanapin mo na yung mga tropa o chicks mo at kakain na ko." Sabi ni Sakura kay Sasuke nang makaalis ang bestfriend niya.

"Unfortunately, kumain sina Naruto at Hinata sa ramen house. So, it leaves you…" -Smirk, tingin sa magkabilang gilid sabay tingin ng maigi sa mga mata ng dalaga- "…With me"

"Wow ha, planado ba 'to o ano?" Paghahamon nito.

"Hindi, sadyang sumasabay lang ang tadhana sa'kin. Halika na lapad-noo" Sabi nito sabay kuha sa tray na hawak ng dalaga patungo sa isang lamesa na may nakahanda na ring isa pang tray ng pagkain. Napanganga lamang si Sakura na tila hindi makapaniwala sa mga nangyayari.

"Teka nga Uchiha, ano bang pinaplano mo?" Inis na tanong nito habang nakatayo sa harapan ng nakaupong binata.

Sumubo naman si Sasuke ng pizza sabay tingin sa kanya.

"Wala Sakura. Gusto lang kitang makasama." Pa-cool na sabi nito. Napataas naman ng kilay ang dalaga.

"Ha? Akala ko ba pasanin ako sa buhay mo? Ngayon gusto mo ko makasama? Baliw ka ba?" Tanong nito habang nakatayo pa din. Nginitian naman siya ni Sasuke. Medyo namesmerize naman ang dalaga sa kagwapuhan ng binata pero hindi ito nagpahalata. Syempre naman, nangingibabaw ang inis niya dito eh.

"Hindi naman sa ganun. Basta, umupo ka na lang." Sagot nito sabay subo ulit ng pizza.

Wala namang nagawa ang dalaga dahil mukhang walang balak ito na tantanan siya. Umupo na lamang ito at nagproceed na sa pagkain. Medyo nabadtrip nga lang siya dahil lumamig na yung ulam niya.

"Hn. Hinayhinay lang, baka mamatay ka ng maaga."

"Ano naman ngayon saýo kung mawala ako ng maaga?"

"Magiging malungkot buhay ko." Sambit nito. Napatitig naman sa kanya ang dalaga.

Hindi na sumagot si Sasuke at nagpatuloy na lang sa pagkain.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Tanong nito habang umiinom ng chuckie. Kakatapos niya lang kumain at nanatili silang tahimik all throughout lunch break.

"Sorry kahapon. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ko nasabi yon." Wika nito habang nakatingin sa kawalan. Tinitigan naman siya nito at nginitian.

"Okay lang. Kalimutan mo na yun."

"Tara, may klase ka pa di ba?"

"Oo. Ikaw?"

"Meron din."

"Sige, ingat." Sabi ng pink-haired na dalaga. Tumayo na ito at nagayos ng bag at naglakad patungo sa labas ng Cafeteria. Kasunod niya namang naglalakad ang bunsong Uchiha.

"Ahh, Sakura."

Lumingon naman ang nasabing dalaga. "Bakit?"

"Ihahatid kita mamaya ha?" Tanong nito. Medyo emotionless at pa-cool ang tono. Actually, parang hindi ito humihingi ng permiso pero parang nagsasabi lang ng mangyayari mamaya. Nagulat naman si Sakura sa sinabi nito pero tumango na lamang siya bilang tanda ng pagpayag.

"Sige, see you." Sabi ng binata sabay tapik sa balikat ng dalaga at naglakad patungo sa kanyang klase. Tinitigan naman ni Sakura ang likod ni Sasuke. Gwapo ito at matipuno kahit nakatalikod. Medyo mayabang ang dating pero kahit pa'no mabait din naman pala. Iniisip niya ngayon kung bakit sinusuyo siya nito. Siguro ay nakonsensya ito sa mga pinagsasabi niyang masasakit sa dalaga. Anyway, hindi naman na mahalaga yun.

Nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Sakura at naglakad na patungo sa klase niya.

* * *

"Saan ba yung dorm niyo ni Ino?" tanong ni Sasuke habang nagdadrive. Tinuro naman ni Sakura ang mga direksyon patungo sa dorm na kanilang tinutuluyan.

"Nameet mo na ba yung sinasabi mong ipapakasal saýo?"

"Yun nga eh, hindi natuloy yung supposed na date namin kasi may meeting daw sa mga kliente niya yung lalake. Hah, buti nga. Sana lagi siyang may mga kliente sa opisina para hindi na tuluyang matuloy yung engagement chuchu na yun. Ayoko talaga sa lahat yung pinaplano ng iba buhay ko eh." Reklamo ng pink-haired na dalaga. Ngumiti naman si Sasuke sa kadaldalan ng kasama.

"Uhm… Sasuke?"

"Oh?"

"Wala bang magagalit dahil sa ginawa mong paghatid sa'kin dito sa kotse mo?"

"Wala. Wala naman akong girlfriend ngayon eh. Nakakapagod nang makipaglaro. Eh, ikaw? Baka sa'kin may magalit."

"Huh? Sino naman"

_Si Kuya. Yung crush na crush mong kuya ko. Sino pa ba? _Sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili niya. "Ewan. Sino nga ba?"

"Sus. Wala yan. Wala din naman akong boyfriend eh. Haha! NBSB to no."

"Nako, patay tayo diyan. Ingat ka sa pagpapaligaw sa kung sino-sino. NBSB ka pala."

"Nge. Ingat talaga. Hindi ata ako papaloko no."

"Sakura."

"Yup?"

"Kayo na ba ni Itachi?"

"Ha? Hindi no. Magkaibigan lang kami nun. Tsaka, asa namang ligawan ako nun." Sambit nito habang nagbablush. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke.

_Sus. _Sabi nito sa sarili.

"Teka, kaninong kotse yung nakapark sa harap ng dorm namin?" tanong ni Sakura sa sarili. Napatingin naman si Sasuke sa direksyong tinititigan ng dalagang kasama.

_Teka, kotse ni Kuya yun ah… _Sambit nito sa sarili. _Wag naman sana, bakit ngayon pa?_

"Kanino kaya yun?" Tanong ni Sakura sa sarili.

"Hn. Wala yan, nakipark lang." Sagot naman ni Sasuke. Inirapan lamang siya ni Sakura.

"O siya Uchiha, salamat sa paghatid. Ingat ka pauwi" Sabi nito habang nakangiti. Namangha naman ang binata sa ganda ng ngiti ni Sakura. Talagang attracted siya dito at hindi niya alam kung bakit.

"Oh Sasuke, anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ng nakatatandang Uchiha mula sa likuran ni Sakura. Naginit naman ang dugo ni Sasuke pero nanatili itong kalmado.

"Wala naman. Hinatid ko lang si Sakura. Ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo dito? Akala ko ba may business meeting ka?" Maangas na tanong nito.

"Masama bang dalawin ang magandang binibining ito?" tanong ni Itachi sa kapatid sabay akbay sa dalaga. Tinitigan naman ni Sasuke ang kamay ng kanyang kuya ng may halong pag_seselos. _Tinitigan niya pabalik ang kuya niya tapos si tinitigan nito si Sakura na tila binibigyan siya ng warning signal. Kaso, sa sobrang kilig ng dalaga, hindi niya napansin ang pangungusap ng binata sa kanya.

"Pa'no ba yan bro, may lakad kasi kami ni Sakura eh. Mauna na kame. Ingat paguwi. Bye!" Sambit nito sabay hila kay Sakura papasok ng dorm. Gusto sanang sapakin ni Sasuke ang kapatid kung hindi lang dahil sa magandang dalagang kasulukuyang nagpapatibok ng puso niya.


	8. Sa dobleng aray, iflanax mo

Ch.8- Sa dobleng aray, i-flanax mo.

* * *

_"Masama bang dalawin ang magandang binibining ito?" tanong ni Itachi sa kapatid sabay akbay sa dalaga. Tinitigan naman ni Sasuke ang kamay ng kanyang kuya ng may halong pag__seselos.__Tinitigan niya pabalik ang kuya niya tapos tinitigan nito si Sakura na tila binibigyan siya ng warning signal. Kaso, sa sobrang kilig ng dalaga, hindi niya napansin ang pangungusap ng binata sa kanya._

_"Pa'no ba yan bro, may lakad kasi kami ni Sakura eh. Mauna na kame. Ingat paguwi. Bye!" Sambit nito sabay hila kay Sakura papasok ng dorm. Gusto sanang sapakin ni Sasuke ang kapatid kung hindi lang dahil sa magandang dalagang kasulukuyang nagpapatibok ng puso niya._

Pero di padadaig si Sasuke. Sa galit niya, agad-agad siyang lumabas ng kotse pagtapos ay sinara niya ito ng malakas. _Bang!_

"LOKO KA AH! BITAWAN MO NGA SIYA!" sigaw ni Sasuke sabay sapak sa kanyang kuya at hila kay Sakura. Hindi pa siya nakuntento sa ginawa niya kaya sinuntok niya ito sa mukha. Hinila niya si Sakura papasok sa kanyang kotse at tsaka nagdrive paalis.

Grabe.

Fantastik.

Pero, sana totoo.

Ang imahinasyon kasi talaga mapaglaro. Tumango lamang si Sasuke habang pinapanuod ang dalawa. Tahimik, taimtim pero sa loob niya, naglalagablab yung galit niya at syempre, sa utak niya, pinadugo niya na yung ilong ng kuya niya.

Ano ba Sasuke. Kumilos ka.

"Sige, una na ko. Baka naiistorbo ko kayo."

"Ha! Ah, sige, te-teka" wika ni Sakura. Magdadrive na sana paalis si Sasuke nang biglang magsalita si Sakura habang nakaakbay sa kanya ang nakatatandang Uchiha.

"Bakit, may naiwan ka ba?"

"Hindi, wala naman. Uhm, thank you." Sabi nito sabay ngiti. Napangiti naman si Sasuke in return.

Pero, masakit talaga eh.

"Sige. Ingat kayo." Pa-cool na sabi nito at ayon, nagdrive na palayo.

* * *

"Ano ba naman Sasuke! Ano yon? _Sige? Ingat kayo?_ Okay ka lang!" Sigaw ni Naruto sa kaibigan.

"Oo nga naman bro. Bakit ganun? Nasaan na yung maangas at playboy naming kaibigan? Bakit naging mahinhin? Hindi naman ata pwedeng basta ipaubaya mo na lang si Sakura." Dagdag ni Neji. Nagsmirk lamang si Sasuke sa kanila.

"Ano, smirk lang ang kaya mong isagot? Paano ba naman kasi, sabihin mo na sa kanya na mahal mo siya!" sabi ni Ino.

"Eh hindi ko pa naman masasabing mahal ko siya eh."

"Ano pala yun? Crush? Teh, binata't dalaga na tayo. Gusto mo siya, doon din hahantong yun!"

Nanahimik lamang ang binata. Alam naman niyang wala na siyang pwedeng isagot sa mga satsat ng kaibigan niya, lalo pa't dumagdag si Ino. Alam naman ng lahat eh, alam naman na ng mga tropa niya maging ng mga kaibigan ni Sakura. Si Sakura na lang talaga ang walang ideya.

Nahuhulog na sa kanya ang binata.

"Aminin mo na kasi Sasuke. Alam naman naming lahat eh."

"Wala akong dapat na aminin." Wika nito sabay tayo at lakad papalayo. Nagkatinginan na lamang ang mga kaibigan ng binata.

"Oh, Sasuke! Nakita mo ba sina Ino?" tanong ni Sakura nang makasalubong ang binata. Hinahanap kasi nito ang mga kaibigan nang ma-ispatan ang naglulumong Uchiha. Natameme naman si Sasuke. _Speaking of the de—hindi, maganda siya eh kaya angel._

"Andun sila sa table na yun oh" wika nito habang itinuturo ang table kung saan nakaupo ang kanilang mga kaibigan habang pinapanuod ang cheesy na eksena ng dalawa. Well, cheesy kahit walang malay si Sakura.

Napasweatdrop naman si Sasuke nang mapansin na lahat sila ay titig na titig sa kanilang dalawa. _Tch, mga tsismosa._

"Ah! Salamat Sasuke! Ay, teka, saan ka pupunta? Aalis ka na? Kumain ka na ba?"

"Oo, kumain na ako. Sige, puntahan mo na sila. Mauuna na ako." Sambit nito sabay lakad palayo.

* * *

Masayang naglalaro ng volleyball ang tatlong dalaga, lalo na si Haruno Sakura na duling sumalo ng bola. PE kasi nila ngayon at dahil Team Sports ang kanilang subject, Volleyball na lamang ang pinili ni Haruno Sakura bilang kanyang major. Hindi naman kasi siya pwedeng magbasketball dahil **a.** maliit siya at **b**. mabagal siyang tumakbo at **c**. takot siya sa bola.

Sa Volleyball na lang, kahit iwasan niya yung bola, hayaan niya na yung ibang team mates niya tumira. Psh, lagi naman silang nasigaw ng "mine" eh. Edi sa kanila na!

At syempre, dahil wala pa ang kanilang coach, naglaro muna ng volleyball sina Ino at Hinata. Nakisali naman si Sakura dahil wala siyang magawa.

At dahil medyo natututo naman nang maglaro ng volleyball si Sakura kahit paano, nakakasalo siya. Yun nga lang, madalang mangyari iyon at madalas, kung hindi siya tatamaan sa mukha o tiyan, hindi niya matitira yung bola dahil sa iba siya nakatingin.

Duling talaga.

"Oh, Haruno, gumagaling ka na ah. Dati tinatakbuhan mo palayo yung bola, ngayon nalalapitan mo na!" sambit ng coach nila.

"Haha! Aba syempre naman po!" sagot nito.

Sa kabilang dulo naman ng court, may isang binata na aliw na aliw na nanunuod sa pink-haired na dalaga. Wala naman na siyang klase kaya napagdesisyunan niyang tumambay muna sa arena. Sa baba kasi ng mini-arena ng kanilang paaralan ay may court ng volleyball. Nakahiga siya sa isang bench ng makita niya si Sakura na naglalaro ng volleyball kasama nila Ino at Hinata.

Tumayo ito mula sa kinahihigaan at pinanuod ang dalagang may pink na buhok. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sa tuwing titingnan niya si Sakura ay napapangiti siya lalo na sa tuwing makikita niya itong tumatawa. Bukod sa gumagaan ang loob niya, nahihiwagaan din siya. Ang pagtawa ni Sakura ang isa sa mga gusto niyang matuklasan at maunawaan, at noon pa man nagdesisyon na siyang gusto niyang mapasaya ang dalaga. Kaso, ang problema, hindi niya alam kung paano.

Bonus na siguro niyang matatawag ang ganda ni Sakura pero hindi iyon ang nakapukaw ng atensyon niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano eh, siguro yung tawa ni Sakura? Yung pagkatao niya? Yung kakulitan nito? Yung pagka-sweet at maalalahanin? Miski siya hindi niya maituro kung ano. Pero wala siyang pakialam.

Gusto niya itong mapasaya at gayundin naman, gusto niya itong alagaan, protektahan.

Kaso, mukhang may iba nang gumagawa nito para sa kanya.

_Aray._

* * *

"Bye! Una na ako ha!" Wika ni Sakura habang kumakaway. Kumaway naman pabalik sina Hinata at Ino.

Naglalakad na papunta sa kabilang gate ng school si Sakura nang biglang bumuhos ang ulan. Dali-dali siyang tumakbo patungo sa arena, ang pinakamalapit na pwede niyang silungan at nagantay ng pagtila ng ulan.

"Hay nako naman! Yung payong ko nasa kotse nga pala ni Itachi." Sabi nito sabay buntong hininga. Naghanap ng mauupuan ang dalaga nang makakita ng isang pamilyar na lalakeng nakahiga sa metal bench sa arena. Ngumiti naman si Sakura sa natagpuan.

_Nakanganga ka pa matulog ha? _Wika nito habang tinititigan ang binata. Nilapitan niya ito at tinabihan ang ulo ng binata. Tinitigan itong muli ni Sakura habang nakangiti. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon niya lang kasi nakikita yung kabilang side ni Sasuke, yung maamo at mabait na side. Walang yabang, walang angas, simpleng Sasuke na pwede mong lapitan nang hindi ka inaangasan.

Nanatiling tahimik si Sakura habang inaantay ang pagtila ng ulan.

"Sa-sakura?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sasuke nang makita ang dalaga sa tabi niya.

"Uyy! Gising na siya! Ang cute mo matulog haha!" Sambit nito habang pinipisil ang pisngi ng binata. Napangiti naman si Sasuke pero agad itong isinantabi.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Nagtatakang tanong nito. Itinuro naman ni Sakura ang malakas na ulan sa kanyang harapan.

"Ah. Dito pa talaga."

"Aba! Malay ko bang nandito ka!" Sambit nito sabay pout. _Cute._

"Kanina ka pa ba dito?"

"Hindi naman. Wala kasi akong choice eh kaya dito na ako tumambay. Tapos, nakita kita. Tumabi ako saýo."

"Ahh. "

"Wala ka na bang ibang sasabihin bukod sa 'AHHHHHH'?" wika ni Sakura. Nagsmirk naman ang binata in return.

Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa bilang pampalipas oras. Pero, obviously si Sakura ang mas madalas magkwento at hindi si Sasuke. Paano ba naman, sa daldal ni Sakura, sapaw na sapaw ang mga AHH at HN ng binata.

Masaya si Sasuke dahil nakasama niya si Sakura sa loob ng mga oras na iyon at kahit na ngayong nasa sasakyan na siya, naririnig niya pa rin ang pagtawa ng dalaga. Kung pwede nga lang nyang i-record iyon at gawing ring tone eh.

Kung pwede niyang ulitin yung oras na iyon. Gagawin niya rin eh.

Ang ganda ni Sakura. Alam niya iyon kaya naman pinipigilan niya ang sarili niyang mahulog kasi baka gumawa siya ng isang bagay na hindi niya inaasahan.

Tulad ng pag-agaw kay Sakura mula sa kanyang kuya.

Kung pwede lang eh, kaso, alam naman niyang wala siyang laban.

_Aray._


	9. Hanggang kelan? Hanggang kaya ko

Chapter 9- Hanggang kelan? Hanggang sa kaya ko.

* * *

"Bro, tinamaan ka na nga" Sabi ni Naruto kay Sasuke. Tiningnan naman siya nito ng masama.

"Huh? Kanino naman? Kay Sakura?"

"Tingnan mo, wala pa nga akong sinasabing pangalan siya na agad pumasok sa isip mo. Malay mo ba kung si Karin ang tinutukoy ko o kaya kung sino pa man diyan. Ganyan talaga pag in **loooove**! Bagay saýo yung kanta ni Anne Curtis eh. Tinamaan! Wooh!" Pangaalaska ng blondie sa kaibigan. Nagsmirk naman si Sasuke.

"Gusto mo ikaw ang tamaan sa'kin? Sasapukin na kita eh." Inis na sabi ni Sasuke kay Naruto. Tinawanan naman siya nito na lalong ikinainis ng binata.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, eh bakit guilty ka? Ay siya, bahala ka nga. Laro na tayo." Sabi nito.

Nagbowling na ang magkaibigan. Wala kasi yung iba nilang barkada dahil kung wala silang date, nasa kanya-kanyang galaan. Sila lang ni Naruto ang natira. Isang linggo na ang nakalipas mula nang ihatid ni Sasuke si Sakura at mula noon eh sunod-sunod na ang pagsabay nila ng pagpasok. Kaso, paguwi, lagi siyang nauunahan ng nakatatanda niyang kapatid sa paghatid sa dalaga. Madalas nga eh sumesegway sila ng date. Nababagabag naman si sasuke dahil alam niyang kapag nagpatuloy ito, maaring mawala si Sakura sa kanya.

"Kung sa bagay, mahirap nga iyang sitwasyon mo Sasuke. Mahirap maging kaagaw ang kapatid sa babae. Nililigawan mo na ba si Sakura?"

"Bakit ko naman siya liligawan?"

"Ay, grabe ka rin eh no? Halata na ngang may gusto ka dun sa kababata ko, itinatanggi mo pa. Bahala ka, ikaw rin." Pagbabanta ni Naruto kay Sasuke. Umiling naman ito. Bakit kasi ayaw niya pang aminin sa sarili niya at sa iba na may gusto na siya kay Sakura, eh halatang halata naman na?

"Yan na naman si Mr. Pride. Dapat palitan na yung logo ng Pride eh, dapat ikaw na lang. Sigurado ako lalakas benta nung sabong panlaba na yun dahil saýo."

Ngumiti naman si Sasuke sa sinabi ng kanyang bestfriend. Tumira ng isa si Sasuke at boom, panalo na naman. Napailing naman si Naruto.

"Hn. Oo na, gusto ko siya. Siguro, nahuhulog na ko sa kanya, siguro lang naman. Masaya ka na?" sabi nito sabay punas ng pawis. Nginitian naman siya ni Naruto.

"Yon! Umamin din! Ano, kelangan mo ba ng tulong? Tara ba, ligawan natin si lapad-noo."

"Kaso, baka mabasted lang ako eh. Feeling ko ang gusto niya si Kuya. Baka mawasak ang reputasyon ko."

"Ano ka? Si Cristine Reyes? Kapamilya gold ba ito? Sasuke naman, pagdating sa love, hamakin mo na ang lahat! Ang hirap kasi saýo, hindi ka pa nga sumusubok, sumusuko ka na. Tapos yung pride mo nakabalandra, ayan, anong napala mo? Lalong napapalayo saýo si Sakura." Pangangaral nito. Aba! Asensado ang kulugo. May piece of advice na ngayon para sa kaibigang si Sasuke. Iba na talaga kapag naeengage eh, marmaing natututunan sa buhay.

"Hn. Ayos ah, saan mo ba napulot yang mga pinagsasabi mong iyan ha?"

"Ganyan talaga kapag naiinlove Sasuke. Tumatalino"

"Saýo lang ata umeepekto yan eh. Bakit naman si Neji nagpakatanga muna bago tumalino?"

"Eh kasi po, iba-iba epekto ng pag-ibig sa tao. Tulad mo, naging madaldal ka, naging palangiti ka, medyo nabawasan yabang mo. Yun nga lang, torpe ka pala no?" Pangaasar nito.

"Ako? Torpe? No way. Pa'no ko naman napasagot yung mga babaeng yon kung torpe ako?"

"Bakit tol, ikaw ba nanligaw sa kanila? E diba, sila sumusuyo saýo? Sus. Nasanay ka kasing hinahabol ng babae. Ngayon, nakakita ka ng katapat mo. Hahahaha!" Sabi nito sabay tawa. Napabuntong hininga naman si Sasuke. Kung sa bagay, may point si Naruto. Nakahanap nga siya ng katapat niya. Dahil kung inaakala niyang lahat ng babaeng dumaan sa buhay niya eh kaya niyang pasagutin ng ganun lang, dun siya nagkamali. Naiba nga si Sakura.

"Oh, ano, liligawan na ba natin si lapad-noo?"

Sandaling natahimik si Sasuke. Naghahanap siguro ng kasagutan. Kung hindi niya pa liligawan ang dalaga, kelan pa?

Tumango si Sasuke na naging sanhi ng suntok ni Naruto pataas, tanda ng tagumpay. Kaso, pagsuntok niya, nasuntok niya pala ang display ng iba't ibang kulay ng bowling balls na naglaglagan sa gilid. Tinamaan ng mga ito ang lamesang naglalaman ng 2 coke at isang ice cream na tumapon sa bag ng isang babae. Nadulas naman ang isang lalake ng matapilok sa ibang bowling balls samantalang sumemplang naman ang isang bata sa pagkakadulas sa coke na tumapon.

Pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao. Napatungo na lamang si Sasuke habang namumula sa kahihiyan samantalang nagkakamot ng ulo si Naruto habang nabungisngis.

"Ah… Ahihihi, sorry." Sabi nito sabay show ng peace sign sa kanyang mga daliri. Napailing na lamang si Sasuke. Mukhang kakaharapin kasi nila ang malaking pagsubok.

Thirty minutes later, nagwithdraw ng pera si Sasuke pambayad ng mga nasirang kagamitan ni Naruto.

"Sorry na talaga Sasuke, wag ka na magalit. Pansinin mo na ako oh." Pagmamakaawa ni Naruto habang nakayakap sa binti ni Sasuke.

"Lumayo ka nga sa'kin. Naubos yung pambili ko ng basket ng kamatis dahil saýo." Malamig na sagot nito. Pero hindi natinag si Naruto. Nakayakap pa rin sa binti nito ang binata at nagmamakaawa.

"Magbabayad talaga ako Sasuke pangako!"

"Hn. Sinabi mo na yan nung naghugas tayo ng mga pinggan sa Ramen House eh, limang taon na ang nakalipas hanggang ngayon wala pa din yung bayad mo."

"Pansinin mo na ko pleaaaase"

"Pinapansin kita kumag. Pakawalan mo na ko."

"Hindi kita papakawalan hangga't di mo ko pinapatawad. Sorry na Sasuke. Promise talaga bibilhan kita ng dalawang basket ng kamatis!"

"Hn. Sinabi mo na yan nung pinagbayad mo ko dun sa date niyo ni Hinata. Napadaan lang ako nun eh, bigla mo ba naman akong hinila dahil kulang yung pambayad mo. Isang buwan na ang nakakalipas wala pa rin yung kamatis ko."

"Hay! Basta mababayaran kita, salapi man o kamatis, basta patawarin mo na ko Sasuke. Huhuhu" Pagmamakaawa nito with matching puppy eyes pa. Nakayakap pa din ito sa binti ni Sasuke habang hinihila ang pantalon nito. Iritable na ang raven haired na binata sa pinagagagawa ng kaibigan pero hindi pa din niya ito pinapatawad.

"O sige, patatawarin na kita sa isang kondisyon."

"Ano yon? Kahit ano basta patawarin mo na ako! Lahat hahamakin ko!" Determinadong sigaw nito habang nakangiti. Nagsmirk naman ang binata. Nagisip ito kunwari at bgilang tumitig sa kasama.

"Tutulungan mo akong ligawan si Sakura."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Naruto sa sinabi ng binata. "ANG HIRAP NAMAN NIYAN TEME! IBA NA LANG!"

"Hn. Deal o hinde?"

Napaisip si Naruto ng ilang saglit. Napalunok ito sabay sabi: "O sige na nga! Deal!" Pagkasabi ni Naruto nito ay pumiglas na siya sa pagkakakapit na parang unggoy sa binti ng binatang Uchiha. Pinagpag naman ni Sasuke ang pantalon niya tapos ay tinitigan si Naruto.

"Hn. Ikaw itong magaaya sa akin na ligawan si Sakura kanina, ngayong pumayag na ako biglang ayaw mo na. Ano ba talaga?"

"Eh kasi teme ano eh, ngayon ko lang narealize hindi ko alam kung paano liligawan si Sakura kasi maton yun eh."

"Sus. Sige, let's put it this way. Ano bang mga likes and dislikes ni Haruno? Anong mga hilig niya bukod sa pagkain at pangiinis sa'kin? Anong mga paborito niyang pagkain, libro, kanta, artista, gawain at lugar? Yung mga gano'ng bagay."

"Hmm. Umpisahan natin sa Stawberries. Mahilig yun sa strawberries. Sa sobrang hilig nga, nanalo yun sa strawberry eating contest! Naka tatlong garapon ng strawberry jam at nasimot ang laman ng isang strawberry basket!"

"Strawberries? Sige." Sabi ni Sasuke sabay ngiti. Iba talaga nagagawa ng pag-ibig no? Napapangiti ang isang tao. Bibihira lamang kasi ngumiti ang gwapong Uchiha pero yung ngiting ipinakita niya eh yung tipong nakakatunaw at nakakalaglag panga. Kaya nga pati si Naruto eh napatitig ng matagal sa kaibigan.

"Sampal gusto mo?" Tanong ni Sasuke na nakapagpabalik kay Naruto sa realidad.

"Ha? Ah, sorry. Gwapo mo kasi pre eh."

"Hn."

* * *

"SAKURA! MAY DALAWANG BASKET NG STRAWBERRIES DITO PARA SAÝO!" Sigaw ni Ino kinaumagahan. Napatakbo naman si Sakura mula sa kanyang kwarto at nakita ang dalawang malalaking basket ng strawberries na nakabalandra sa lamesa nila. Ngumiti naman ito at nilapitan ang lamesa.

"Kanino galling?" Tanong ng pink-haired na dalaga.

"Ewan, tingnan mo yung card." Sagot ni Ino habang nilalagyan ng palaman ang pandesal gamit ang strawberry jam na nakalagay rin sa basket. Hinanap naman ni Sakura ang card sa loob ng basket at nang matagpuan ito, agad na kinuha at binasa.

"Magandang Umaga saýo Haruno. Para saýo ang mga ito. Uchiha." Nagkatitigan naman ang magbestfriend at nagtilian.

"OMG GALING KAY PAPA ITACHI!" Sigaw ng dalawa. Nagtatalon ang dalawa at patuloy na nagtilian. Nang mapagod, umupo si Ino samantalang tumulala si Sakura habang nagdedaydream. Iniimagine ang mukha ng panganay na Uchiha.

* * *

"Badtrip! Bakit naman kasi mali yung nilagay mo sa card!Argh!" Sigaw ni Sasuke sa labas habang nakasilip sa binoculars. Agad namang inagaw ni Naruto yung binoculars sa kanya at sumilip.

"Bakit? Ano ba nilagay ko?"

"Uchiha lang, walang Sasuke. Akala niya kay kuya galling. Tsk." Sagot nito.

"Ganun? Ay! Oo nga pala no? Sayang naman! Ang mamahal pa naman nung strawberries tapos iba lang makikinabang! Naku, sabihin mo sa kanya!"

"Hn. Di bale na, babawi na lang ako." Napabuntong hininga na lamang ang dalawa.

* * *

"Stawberry ju-juice a-at straw-strawberry stuffed toy? Pa-para saýo ata to Saku-chan." Sabi ni Hinata sa kaibigan. Kinuha naman ni Sakura ang mga strawberry items at tiningnan ang card.

"To Bakura." Basa ni Sakura. Kumunot naman ang kanyang noo at binasa ulit ang pangalan sa card. "Ba-Ku-Ra" wika niyang muli. Tinitigan naman siya ni Hinata. "Bakura?" Tanong ni Sakura.

"Ba-baka naman typographical error lang yan." Payo ni Hinata.

"Ewan, siguro kaso… Bakura? Hahahaha!"

"Uhm, excuse me miss, kanina mo pa tinatawag pangalan ko. And, what's funny?"Wika ng isang blue-haired na dalaga with brown highlights. Tinitigan naman siya ni Sakura.

"Ikaw si Bakura?"

"Oo, ako nga. And you are?"

"Uhm, Sakura. Sorry kung tumawa ako. Akala ko kasi para sa'kin yung gift eh. May Bakura pala talaga." Sambit ni Sakura. Ngumiti lamang si Bakura.

"It's okay. Kanino galling?"

"I don't know. Walang pangalan eh. Nakalagay lang 'to Bakura.' Sige, kunin mo na."

"Gee, thanks. Nagkamali ata ng lagay boyfriend ko ng table." Wika nito at naglakad na papalayo.

"Akala ko pa naman para sa akin. Hay" Sabin ng green-eyed teenager sa kaibigan. Ngumiti naman si Hinata.

"Akala ko rin eh." Wika nito.

Samantala…

"Hanep ah! Pang-ilan na yan? Sablay ulit!" Sigaw ni Chouji mula sa lamesa nila. Tumawa lamang si Neji.

"Eh pa'no, si Naruto pinagsulat mo, alam mo namang bobo sa spelling yan."

"Oy! Sobra ka Neji ha! Magkamukha lang S tska B ko pag cursive. Pero kahapon naintindhian niya sulat ko. Yun nga lang, wala pangalan ni Sasuke dun. Hay, fail na naman."

At hindi na nagreact si Sasuke. Maghapon siyang nanatiling nakasimangot dahil sa mga kamalasan niya sa buhay.

"Pre, tama na muna tayo sa strawberries. Hindi umeeffect eh. Okay, sunod naman. Mahilig si Sakura sa libro. At ngayon teme, para hindi na pumalya, ikaw na mismo magabot kay Sakura."

"Ha? Uhh, mahirap yan ah. Pero sige, susubukan ko."

"Yun, yon eh! That's the spirit!" Wika ni Naruto sabay suntok pataas. Thankfully, wala naman siyang nasaktan.

* * *

"Uhm, Sakura..." Wika ng gwapong Uchiha nang maispatan ang dalaga. Kasulukuyang nagaayos ng mga files si Sakura para sa kanyang thesis nang makita siya ni Sasuke. Lumingon naman ang magandang dalaga sabay ngiti.

"Oh, Sasuke, nandiyan ka pala! Anong ginagawa mo dito sa library?" masayang tinanong nito. Natulala naman si Sasuke, tila namental block at nakalimutan ang speech niya na kanyang inensayo ng mahigit isang oras.

_Sabihin mo na Sasuke. Kaya mo yan._

_Sabihin mo na._

_Iabot mo na yung chocolate. Dali!_

"Uhh, Sasuke? Okay ka lang?"

"Ha? Ah... oo, oo naman! Sus, ako pa. Ah.. ano.. uhh"

Wow. The great Uchiha Sasuke stuttered for the first time. -insert applause here-

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, ba't mo ko tinatawanan?"

"Eh kasi eh! Hahaha!" Sagot ni Sakura habang tumatawa. Halos naiyak na ang dalaga sa pagtawa at napangiti naman si Sasuke sa kanyang nakita. Ang pagtawa ni Haruno Sakura ang isa sa mga pinakaaasam niyang makita at ang maging dahilan ng kanyang pagtawa ay isang malaking bagay para sa kanya. Ang drama di ba?

Eh, in love eh.

"Shhhhhh!" Pananaway naman ng librarian at iba pang mga estudyante na nasa paligid. Napasweat drop naman ang dalawa sabay ngiti. Tumatawa silang lumabas ng library.

"Ayan, ang ingay mo kasi eh. Hn."

"Eh sorry naman ha! Nakakatawa ka kasi eh" Wika nito sabay ngiti. Ngumiti naman ang binata in return.

"Tss. Kalimutan mo na nga yon. Nahihilo lang kasi ako kanina."

"Nahihilo! IKAW! Maniwala ako saýo, oh, ano ba problema?"

"May ibibigay kasi ako saýo eh."

"Ano yun?"

Iniabot ng binata ang isang box ng strawberry chocolates sa dalaga, ang kanyang paborito. Nagblush naman si Sakura at napangiti.

"Para... para saan to?"

"Gusto ko sana kasing ayain ka eh."

"Saan?"

"Oh, Sakura, nandito ka pala! Kanina pa kita hinahanap!"

Lumingon naman ang dalawang nagmomoment sa nagsalita.

_Tch, si Kuya na naman_.

Kelan ka kaya hindi sasablay, Sasuke?


End file.
